


The Ties That Bind

by andiamaprincess (ishipthemsogoddamnhard)



Category: South Park
Genre: A better BDSM romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Adults, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Chance Meetings, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kendy, Me one-upping a certain shitty 'grey' franchise, Porn with Feelings, Reunions, dom!Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/andiamaprincess
Summary: A 24 year old Kenny - already a dom - runs into Wendy having not seen her since high school. Despite both of their better judgement, they find themselves drawn to one another and feeling things they never expected.Updates on Wednesdays (when I can lol)





	1. Vanilla

Kenny McCormick never planned to fall in love.

He had seen what it did to Stan - living and dying (and drinking) over Wendy and later, his confusion. He had seen what it did to Kyle - pining over Stan for years and getting nothing but pain. He had seen Eric, selfish fuck that he was, cheat on all his girlfriends and brag about it. And he had seen his parents - supposedly people who loved each other - end up broken and hating each other.

Of course Stan and Kyle were happy _now_. As were Tweek and Craig and Clyde and Bebe. Hell, even Butters was about to be a father any day now with his very sweet new wife. Kenny knew most of this thanks to the wonders of Facebook, but simply chose not to be seduced by all that. He knew all too well what people show and what they choose to hide. Love was hard, and he couldn’t imagine feeling like anyone was worth that effort.

What was the point anyway, when he could get all the good parts without any of the bad? He knew who to call for sex, who to call for drugs, and who to call for a shoulder to cry on. He had friends and lovers...and he had Karen, too. He loved people - in a fascinated, observant kind of way; and people seemed to love him - in a slightly superficial ‘when it suited them’ kind of way. That was fine by him. He had always been a people watcher. Even as a child he knew what made folks tick and, obsessed with sex as he was, he grew to figure out how to connect it to what turned people on. What made them _come_. Kenny McCormick was dirty but he was also fun, patient, caring, intuitive... In short, he was a damn good dom.

That part had never exactly been in his plans, but there it was. He had done his share of fucking, and it hadn’t exactly escaped his notice that he was a little extra into it when he got to be the dominant one. He had thought nothing more of it than a normal kink until senior year of college, when his flavour of the month - a very submissive fellow senior named Emily - had taken him to this club...

One Friday after classes, two drinks down and full of youthful cockiness, he had let her lead him into the purple-tinged depths of ‘Edge’. It was full of sights he had only ever seen in porn and Kenny had felt good about it right from the start. They had watched people ‘play’ as Emily called it, until they were approached by a curvy brunette in her thirties. She had spoken to Emily - who seemed to know her - and then led them into a more private room. There, she had shown Kenny how to tie his girlfriend up, make sure she was ok, how to talk to her and some other stuff. Eventually, she had left them to fuck it all out of their system, and that night was easily the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. Up to that point in his life, of course, but thinking about it could still get his pulse racing.

After that, he couldn’t get enough but his fling with Emily quickly fell apart. She was into the scene too, but she wanted an exclusive thing with him. He had, of course, wanted to experience everything his new obsession could offer and, rather than hurt her, he had told her that straight.

The rest of school had seen him learning in more ways than one, and he became a regular at the club. He had majored in psychology and his two areas of interest fed into each other. Kenny had ended up with a few people to play with regularly and found he was a natural, if somewhat gentle, dominant. It became his passion knowing that this person just wanted to be spanked without sex; that person liked to be tied up and fucked like a ragdoll; another one liked to orgasm as many times as their body could take and yet another liked to be denied until they cried. It was like a feast of human response and it sustained him.

The only thing Kenny had found harder to believe than the fact he went to college, was the fact he actually graduated. With honours. And after his and Kyle's money had started coming in, college was more an experience than a necessity...

During the summer after graduation, he had met Leah. She became his first real sub but she was new to it and, when it turned out she was doing it for the wrong reasons, things...didn’t work out. Then there was Isabella. Left him for some 40 year old millionaire. Sure, Kenny had money too, but she really didn’t want a ‘daddy’, just a sugar daddy. Not his idea of fun. Then there was Stacey. His heart had never been in it and neither was hers. They played, they fucked, they kept it mindless but in the end it wasn’t fulfilling and he had ended it. No point doing things by half.

Kenny was stirring sugar into his coffee, thinking about how it was four months ago since things had ended with her, when he found familiar brown eyes gazing at him.

*

Wendy Testaburger never planned to fall in love...again.

She had spent eight years of her childhood and adolescence convinced she loved a boy who didn’t really love her back. Not properly. Not the way either of them needed. They would break up and make up. They would swing from PDA in the hallways to not spending any time together for days. She had tried to make it work - they both had - but in the end they had been flogging a dead horse. Or a gay one, depending on how you looked at things.

Her issue obviously wasn’t that he was gay - she was the biggest advocate of tolerance out there. She just didn’t know why the universe had to make _her_ his hetero experiment for so long. That fucking hurt.

Stan had been her first kiss and her first _real_ kiss. His cock had been the first one she ever saw and, during spring break of junior year, she blew him in his car. Wendy had felt him pulling away even before that, and in hindsight, she knew it only happened because she had simply gotten desperate to ‘fix’ it. It hadn’t worked.

Nothing more had happened between them until Cartman’s birthday party. Three months where he apparently wasn’t bothered about getting any more from her, but Wendy had had a plan. She always had a plan. Also in hindsight, perhaps she had known unconsciously that it would force a reaction either way. Nevertheless, she had shaved her legs, wore brand new matching underwear, put on her nicest dress and made up her mind. She was going to have sex.

It hadn’t worked.

By the end of that night, she hadn't in fact had sex, Stan was gone and she was heartbroken. After that, Wendy had retreated from relationships. She had worked hard during her senior year - valedictorian, student body president, head cheerleader, volleyball captain and chairperson of the yearbook committee. If she met seventeen year old Wendy now, even she would tell her to relax. It was simply anything to take her mind off… _them_. Off Kenny fucking everything that smiled at him, off Bebe telling her about Clyde’s oral skills in the most unnecessary of graphic detail. She didn’t need to be reminded of all the dating she wasn’t doing, and how lonely she was pretending not to be. Though Eric made sure to do so. Often.

Once Wendy had escaped the ghosts and confines of her hometown, she had let boys back into her life and her bed. She had lost her virginity on the last night before Christmas vacation of her freshman year, in her dorm room bed. Such a typical, boring story...and a typical, boring fuck. She had continued to date that guy for a while. Others came and went in his place and although the names changed, the sex - ranging from bad to ok - remained much the same. Nobody who distracted her much, thankfully, but it earned her a label as a bit cold. She wasn’t at all, she just never met anyone who made her feel anything to write home about. Or maybe she just didn’t let them...

Either way, her focus had remained firmly on her education and, with a bachelors and a masters under her belt, she was now about to enjoy a well earned break after passing the first year of law school. Wendy was still overachieving, still fiery, still passionate. But her romantic life was decidedly not.

She was in the welcome, air-conditioned coolness of Starbucks mulling that over, when a guy caught her eye. His face was turned away and down but he clearly had a good body under his jeans and navy blue dress shirt. Nice lips, too. His dark blonde hair was just a little too messy to go with his image and it was cute. Definite potential. That is, until he noticed her staring and she got a proper look at him. Speak of the devil...

“Kenny?!” She couldn’t believe it - they were over a thousand miles from South Park.

“Wendy, oh my god...” He smiled slowly as recognition dawned on him.

“Indeed...it must be what, - ”

“Six years.” They said at almost the same time, only making a surreal situation more surreal.

“What are you doing here?” Kenny asked, trying his absolute best not to react to how gorgeous she looked. Wendy would hate that. He snuck an appraising glance over her when she wasn’t looking anyway. Jesus.

“Law school.” She said, proud but still a little awkward about living up to the idea he no doubt still had of her as a nerd. “Been here since the fall.” Wendy tapped her takeaway cup nervously. She had once known Kenny fairly well, but that had both begun and ended in middle school. This guy in front of her seemed far from the sweet boy she had grown up with. This was a scenario you couldn’t plan for.

“Wow, that’s great.” He was genuinely impressed. “So you’re gonna change the world after all.” He smirked knowingly.

“We’ll see.” She shrugged with a small smile. It was clear he hadn’t grown out of the habit of just saying exactly what he thought; only now it didn’t come across blunt or immature. She was rather flattered. He had always been sweet, but now he was sweet _and_ sexy. Wendy took a calming breath, eyes landing on his lightly tanned forearms where his sleeves were messily rolled back. “So weird seeing you without snow on the ground.” She was falling into familiarity herself. 

Kenny chuckled warmly. “True. I thought I might miss it but man...I really don’t.” Cold weather automatically made him think of South Park - the drafty house, his parkas that didn’t quite keep out all the icy wind, and letting Karen snuggle into him for heat when they were little. He felt better in in the south. “Cali suits you.” He added truthfully. Her light skin was now gently toasted and there were a scattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks.

“Yeah, I like it here.” Wendy kept it light. She knew they were both thinking about their childhood, but she thought it might be weird to just stand here chatting bullshit with him after years of becoming strangers. Especially since she had the distinct impression he was flirting. To be fair, he had always seemed like that with everyone. “Well, it was great seeing you...”

“You too.” He looked so earnest as he said that, that suddenly he was just little Kenny again. Wendy moved to give him a hug goodbye, and sure enough he grabbed her close with no awkwardness at all. 

“Bye, Kenny.” He smelled amazing and she really had to get outside.

“See ya, Wendy.” He smiled, watching as she left and she just shook her head fondly. Typical Kenny, she thought, rolling her eyes as she strolled along the already very sunny sidewalk. She headed off to start her shift at Barnes & Noble and, although she spent most of the day reminiscing with herself, she was soon over it. A blast from the past was making her sentimental, that’s all. Nobody who distracted her. Not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets my terrible meta joke then you win the internet.


	2. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank [Xaverri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri) enough for her praise, beta reading skills and for basically kicking this fic's ass. It is now the Kendy you all deserve and I'm so grateful for that. I really NEED to have more things Beta'ed besides the handful of stuff in my catalogue that was. 
> 
> Along the same lines, I need to give a big shoutout to [Luces](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces) for batting this idea around with me (and many others lol - we're multishipper trash buddies) and essentially giving me the confidence to go for it <3
> 
> Lastly but still very important - I cannot stress enough that this is NOT a 50 Shades AU! It is intended to mock and (ideally) better that piece of trash, through some loose links that are kind of already there, and some kinky eventual smut. You will see the similarities emerge more and more but they are meant to be me giving a subtle finger to those books, NOT a tribute :D

Kenny had been distracted for the rest of that day, flicking through his old friends’ social media on and off, not sure what he was hoping to see. He knew Wendy rarely posted on Facebook, since they were already ‘friends’, and she didn’t appear to socialise with any of their old crew anymore. Bebe had tagged them out to dinner a handful of times... _I feel like a chick,_ He thought to himself, after failing to find her on Twitter and deciding against requesting to follow her on Instagram. That would be too intense.

He had a Skype call with Kyle that day and he was just caught up in the nostalgia, that’s all. While talking with his business partner and friend, he decided against telling him, at the last moment. He didn’t bother to unpack the reasons why his gut told him not to.

Kenny left the office a little earlier than he normally would on the days he went in, finally admitting defeat. The gym didn’t help; a beer didn’t help; hitting up another stop on memory lane and sexting with a surprised-but-up-for-it Craig didn’t help. Ultimately, even jerking off didn’t help, and that night he dreamt vague, aimless dreams about a snowy Christmas in Colorado.

It wasn’t even a week later when history repeated itself.

He had gone to get Karen a gift card from a clothes store he knew she shopped at for her birthday. He knew that for all his thoughtfulness, he wasn’t great at choosing stuff for her now that she was an adult. As he headed back to his car, he passed the large front window of Barnes & Noble and saw a girl organising a new display. The afternoon sunlight shone on her curtain of almost-black hair, and that ass looked great clad in tight, cropped jeans. She was also on her knees, and the dom in him couldn’t help but notice that. Kenny surreptitiously checked the girl out as he walked by, and she chose that moment to tuck her hair back behind her ear, revealing her face.

It was Wendy. Again.

His own comedic double-take was enough to make Kenny huff out an incredulous laugh at himself, grateful nobody saw him. It was too crazy a coincidence so he decided he couldn't _not_ go in...

“Well hey, stranger.” A voice purred next to Wendy. She looked up to see none other than Kenny standing over her.

“Hey yourself. You stalking me?” She smirked, getting to her feet.

“Nope, legitimate business.” He grinned, holding up his bag from next door. Wendy raised a sarcastic brow, playing unconvinced.

“It’s Karen’s birthday on Sunday.” Kenny explained. “She’s twenty-one...” He sighed wistfully, finding it hard to believe that his baby sister was an adult.

“Oh god! That makes me feel so old.”

“Tell me about it. Kevin’s got a fucking five year old kid.”

“Stopppp! That’s crazy...where does the time even go? Sometimes I feel like our senior prom was last month…” Wendy paused suddenly, worried she had made it weird. Their senior prom hadn’t exactly been great for either of them. Wendy had ended up so drunk she had a hangover from hell, just to distract herself from her ex’s tongue down Kyle’s throat. Kenny had been thrown out before 11pm, after punching some junior in the face for being super creepy to Red. He seemed unfazed, thankfully.

“Ahh, memories.” He nodded ruefully.

“I should get back to work, I’m not off the clock quite yet.” Wendy spotted her manager on the mezzanine level, where she could probably see them talking.

“Oh, are you almost done?” Kenny asked before thinking. Wendy looked at her watch.

“Uh...ten minutes.”

“Must be my day. Let’s go talk about those memories some more.” He suggested, and she deliberated. His lips were curled into a charming half-smile that no doubt made most people melt, but his eyes looked so...hopeful.

“Sure.” There was no justifiable reason to refuse besides being uncharacteristically nervous around him and his incessant, slightly dorky, flirting.

“I’ll be outside, then. I don’t want to get you into trouble.” Wendy smiled despite herself as he winked - actually winked - and sauntered off. How did Kenny make that kind of lascivious gesture seem _cute?_

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged into the shimmering late afternoon to see Kenny leaning casually on his car, looking down at his phone. He was wearing a plain white t shirt whose logo meant it nonetheless probably cost more than her handbag. The car was dark grey. Cool, but not flashy. Like it screamed ‘hey, baby’ but didn’t add the ‘look how big my dick is’ after it. She couldn’t stifle the laugh at her own silliness, which made him look up. 

"What?” He seemed mildly concerned. 

"Just...you’re so not that little boy in the big orange coat anymore.” She offered, not wanting to just _ask_ why he wasn’t the poor kid anymore. He snorted in agreement. 

“Safe to say we grew up since then.” Wendy felt more than saw his sky-blue eyes slide over her as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. She couldn’t say if Kenny was simply an even bigger lech these days or if he was really checking her out. She also couldn’t say if she minded. 

“We sure have.” She spoke almost to herself. “So where do you want to go?” 

“You choose.” 

“Well...we can easily walk from here to the coffee shop, you know, from the other day? It’s just around the corner if we cut through there.” She pointed. 

“Perfect.” He pushed himself off the car and fell in step beside her. 

* 

After deciding they would take their drinks to go so they could continue to wander around in the sun, they got to talking properly. 

“Why the bookstore? Don’t you see enough of them at school?” Kenny asked when they were back outside. 

Wendy sipped her juice. “Probably, but clothes stores were out since I couldn’t listen to plastic bimbos cry about not fitting into a size 2. And I’ve done bartending before; it’s nothing but long hours and dealing with perverts. I like the peace, and the little cozy nooks and stuff…” She mused. 

“You like the order and the alphabetising don’t you?” Kenny said knowingly, and watched as her face spread into a guilty smile. She had forgotten he was this perceptive. 

“Maybe…” Wendy flashed him a sly look. “That, and new books smell good.” 

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” He laughed. 

“You never told me what you’re doing in San Francisco, I’m assuming you live here?” 

Kenny nodded. “Mm hm. I work here and...the company has an office in Palo Alto so...here I am.” He didn’t like going into all the details of how he and his redheaded best friend got rich, and how it was actually _their_ company. Sure, he would happily rub it in Eric’s face but he didn’t need to show off like that to get laid, and definitely not with someone who had known him before. Having never had money, it always seemed unnatural to talk about it, like bragging. His bank balance may have said differently, but he would always have the mindset of the poor kid. 

“What do you do?” Wendy had never exactly had to picture Kenny as gainfully employed before, but now she was trying, it just didn’t fit. 

“It’s a software development thing. Apps and games and other assorted shit.” He was definitely trying to play it down and she wasn’t sure why. 

“Interesting...so you’re a huge dork?” She pursed her lips to keep a straight face, hoping he wouldn’t take that the wrong way. 

“Never said I wasn’t, Miss T.” He answered vaguely. Truthfully, he was only sometimes present there, since he basically owned the place and the true ‘dorks’ ran it like a well-oiled machine. But he couldn’t deny he had always been a gamer...and a champion of Magic: The Gathering. Did she even know any of that? Maybe some of it. 

She smiled warmly. “Nothing wrong with that.” 

“You always were the smartest in our grade.” 

“I think Kyle outdid me in just about everything.” She corrected his blatant flattery, preening a little nonetheless. Kenny knew that was probably correct - and they were both reaping the rewards from it now. He was about to start explaining when she made the leap herself. “Do you still see him?” 

“Yeah, actually, I see him a lot. Well, I talk to him a lot - he’s on the east coast.” Neither of them really wanted to acknowledge the obvious next question. Wendy was nothing if not a straight shooter though. 

“He’s still with Stan, isn’t he?” She asked simply. She honestly didn’t care - well, ninety-eight percent of her didn’t - she was just curious. 

Kenny winced. “Yep. They’re uh...getting married in the fall.” He admitted. “Idiots.” He added under his breath. 

“How so?” Wendy enquired, suddenly more curious about that. 

“Marriage.” He said, with a bemused expression that suggested his answer explained everything. 

They walked in silence for a minute, Wendy unsure what to say to that. She wasn’t exactly surprised that someone like Kenny was jaded about marriage. She never really thought about it after she and Stan had broken up and her silly, girlish fantasies were shattered. It was a revelation even to her that faced with such a harsh critic, she wasn’t actually that opposed to the institution of marriage. 

“Not quite sure that makes them idiots, but each to their own, I guess.” She finally said, hoping to sound nonchalant enough to change the subject. 

It was only later, when she got home, that it struck her how little of her bristling on the subject had been about her ex. 

When Kenny strolled into _Edge_ that night for the first time in weeks, it felt different. He walked around for a bit, casually greeting people he recognised with a knowing smile, but eventually his mind kept coming back to Wendy. He wondered what she might think of his ‘hobby’. 

He had never given other people’s opinion of his lifestyle a second thought before. Kyle knew enough, and Stan knew a bit through him; but besides them he didn’t make any conscious link between his old life and his new one. Even Karen was kept a safe distance from the subject. She had met one of his subs, Isabella, who was introduced to her as a girlfriend. Kenny had made sure his sister knew she could come to him with whatever relationship stuff she wanted, but had always remained somewhat guarded when it came to sharing those parts of himself. 

He wasn’t big on self-reflection either. After his momentary introspection, he chose to play with Caroline (a girl he knew fairly well by sight only) he thought absolutely nothing of the fact she had long, dark hair and a smart mouth. Or the fact he had never been with her before but tonight he suddenly wanted her bad... Variety is the spice of life, as they say, so if it registered at all with him afterwards, it was as no more than a coincidence. 

Coincidence might have been a stretch the following weekend. 

“Ok, now it’s getting weird.” Wendy stared at Kenny’s face, having turned to see who had tapped her shoulder, only to find him smiling at her. She was joking, of course. It was the same coffee shop but an entirely different day of the week and time from either of their first meetings, yet here he was, behind her in the queue. She didn’t believe much in fate but it was starting to feel like something bigger than just Kenny was trying to get her attention. Uncomfortably so. “How are you?” 

“Now? Great! What’s that expression - third time’s the charm?” He grinned at her. 

“That, or ‘third time lucky’.” Was she flirting back? Honestly, if anyone else was like this with her, they’d be treated to an eye roll and a noise of disgust. Kenny got half a smile and _that_ reply. It may not seem like a lot, but the difference was significant to her. 

“Well, I don’t need luck.” He laid a hand on his chest, sarcastically cocky. Or just cocky. Wendy groaned. 

“Does that stuff work on people?” She smirked before turning to the cashier girl and ordering. 

“Sometimes...you tell me.” Kenny said lowly before addressing the young girl himself. “Oh, and a cappuccino...I’ll get this.” He told Wendy. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Wendy said automatically. This was _not_ a date. 

“I know, but I wanted to and you wouldn’t let me last time.” He pouted, and she had to tear her eyes away from the sight of his ridiculously sexy mouth. 

“And I’m not letting you this time, either.” She insisted, handing over cash for her own coffee only and stepping away to get milk. Kenny rolled his eyes at the cashier, deciding to drop it and earning himself a giggle from her. He didn’t want to piss Wendy off. She was not a girl that giggled at him for nothing and even someone as lacking in self awareness as him, couldn’t ignore how much he was enjoying that. Or how pleased he had been to see her again, and the black denim shorts she was wearing didn’t help. A dark part of his mind was starting to wonder what it always did when he found someone attractive. What would it take to break them? What would she sound like pliant and at his mercy? 

“Well, I offered.” He pulled himself together sharply. “Where do you want to sit?” 

“I can’t, Kenny, I have to meet a friend in an hour so I really don’t have time.” She looked up at him apologetically. 

“Let me take you to dinner, then, and we’ll have all the time in the world?” 

“That...feels like a date.” She raised her eyebrows warily at him, but in that split second before he replied, she didn’t know what she wanted him to say. 

“It’s dinner.” Kenny was obfuscating and they both knew it. “Just give me your number and we can talk about it, ok? We might not run into each other again.” His soft, imploring eyes fell on hers and she wavered. 

“Fine.” Wendy smiled, giving in and holding her hand out for his phone. She had to admit she would hate for that to be the case; and there was really nothing wrong with being able to contact someone she knew. She typed in her number and gave it back, letting him call her and saving his number. “I should get going." 

“See you soon, I hope.” This time there was no hug - perhaps the tension was too thick to get through. 

Wendy had barely made it out of the shop when her phone beeped. 

**Kenny 11:38  
Maybe I WAS lucky today…**

She didn’t know what to do with how that text made her feel, so she put the phone back in her bag and went off to lunch. 

* 

Megan had no filter. That was one reason she and Wendy had gotten to be good friends during law school. They had a shared love of telling it like it is and a shared hatred for fake bitches. 

“Yo, Earth to Wendy!” She chuckled. “I gotta know who has _you_ looking at your phone like that.” Megan tilted her head accusingly so her strawberry blonde bob fell onto her shoulder. 

Wendy had just been reading a follow up text to the one she had ignored earlier, and clearly she had been oblivious to her own mushy expression. She felt it now and her cheeks heated. 

**Kenny 12:43  
You’re not going to let my luck run out are you? ;) **

“Sorry it’s just…” Wendy waved her hands, searching for the right explanation. “...some boy I went to high school with. We ran into each other like...three times now? He asked me to go out and catch up, but I can’t decide if I should go.” 

“Picture, please.” Megan gestured for Wendy’s phone, and the dark haired girl smirked as she opened her Facebook app. Scrolling through Kenny’s pictures, she stumbled on one of him with Kyle and Stan. it didn’t look that old. She worried her lip staring at it for a moment, and then made herself keep looking. When she got one where you could properly see his face - and his arms -  she turned it to her friend. 

The blonde took the phone for a closer inspection of the guy on the screen and glanced up at Wendy slack-jawed. “ _Girl_. What is there to decide? You need to get on that right now. Or under it.” She returned the device, picked up her cocktail and laughed heartily. Wendy shook her head fondly. 

“I can’t get my head round it. I’m sure he always looked the same but I never even noticed! It’s like he’s a stranger but he’s really not. He’s sweet…I mean he was always sweet...but he knows my ex and I’ve known him since pre-school! Isn’t that kind of weird if I go out with him?” 

"Is it a _date_ date?" 

“It’s not _not_ a date.” Wendy joined in laughing and their conversation just descended into chaos from there as it always did. 

* 

Wendy flopped onto the couch in her empty apartment. Her two roommates, Jake and Kayla, were nowhere to be seen. She was a little buzzed from her boozy lunch and since it was still early in the evening, she was bored. Having class in the morning meant she didn’t want to start something crazy like going out again so she grabbed her phone instead. She read Kenny’s two messages over and over. Megan had given her food for thought. If she didn’t let the past cloud her judgement, this was just a cute guy asking her out. Fuck it. 

**17:08  
I guess that stuff does work on people...Friday night?**

**Kenny 17:10  
It’s a date ;)**

**17:11  
We’ll see about that**


	3. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no words for how honest, supportive and tireless [Xaverri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri) has been in beta reading this rarepair nonsense <3
> 
> Also I have to apologise for no update last week - I was at a Hannibal convention from 23rd-26th and my head was mush lol! Hopefully this makes up for it ;)

Wendy was having a moment. Despite all attempts to deny it to everyone including herself, she was undoubtedly on a date with Kenny McCormick. A real, adult date in a fancy restaurant, wearing a nice dress while watching him sip expensive wine and study her. Sure, those sky blue eyes and that messy blond hair were a little older, a little more polished; but that intrigued and _intriguing_ smirk playing around his lips was straight out of her memory. 

She thought about what she’d said to Megan. _Had_ he always been this attractive? Was the alcohol clouding her judgement now, or did something cloud her judgement back then? Maybe it was just those dumb assigned roles they all had at school. Wendy was head cheerleader. Kenny was a baseball guy, not football, and most importantly was in her then boyfriend’s inner circle. She must have objectively known he was cute, along with all the other girls and half the boys who had lusted after him. A lot of them had gotten him too, but she was never that kind of person. She had never judged him, per se, she had simply had no interest in meaningless sex. So maybe she had just been...numb to the possibility of wanting him. That sounded right. 

Now, though, not so much...

Kenny was half expecting to die suddenly - choke on his food perhaps - and wake up to her having no recollection of tonight. It was too good. Wendy was wearing a dark purple dress with straps and swathes and all sorts of pieces that fell around her shoulders and across her breasts. A garment that he’d _gladly_ rip off her. They had a natural rapport, one he’d had a sneak peek of on their walk. She was funny as shit and he was wondering how Stan could bitch about her the way he did. He held his thumbnail between his teeth for a second or two, considering asking the question on his mind. He was dying to know, but the mood between them was going so well…

Kenny dragged his lower lip through his teeth, mind made up. Catching up and small talk were over. “So what really happened with you and Stanny boy?” A genuine smile, with a hint of mischief, spread across his face.

Wendy slid a hand in at her neck, beneath the cascade of dark curls she had created for the occasion. “You want the truth?” She sighed. Kenny nodded and she launched into the same, well-practiced story she told anyone who asked. “He’s gay. Not bi, gay. He finally realised it, and that was that.” She held his eye.

“Bullshit.” Kenny said quietly and she raised her brows.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, but he was a nightmare afterwards and no matter how drunk he got, how much of a mess, he wouldn’t tell us what happened.”

“Nothing _happened_. We were kids going to different colleges so things weren’t great to begin with, then he had his epiphany and it was just over.” Wendy shrugged, gazing unseeing out of the window at the city lights beyond.

Kenny took another sip of wine and looked expectantly at her. There had to be more to it. She had practically spat the word ‘epiphany’...  

“I always reckoned you had dumped his ass, but Eric seemed convinced he’d gotten tired of waiting to get laid.”

Her cheeks glowed with indignation as her jaw dropped. “Well you can tell that _asshole_ that he couldn’t be more wrong.” She said far too calmly.

Wendy took a deep breath, a large slug of wine and worried at the inside of her lip. “I practically threw myself at him that night, and he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t fuck a girl. I mean that part was fair enough, but he broke down and started going on and on about how he had ‘tried’ to feel that way about me and...nothing. Nice thing to hear, right? Then he told me he had known for _months_. Months when he was telling me he loved me, talking about our future, our kids...just stringing me along as a front. I was seventeen and I felt...ugh.” She stropped ranting, now unsure if the truth only made her seem pathetic, and avoided his penetrating gaze.

Kenny wasn’t expecting such emotion and his stomach dipped guiltily for coaxing her into spilling. He appreciated her opening up but he really didn’t want to end up making her cry at dinner when they were getting along so well. Kenny took her fingers in his across the white linen tablecloth and Wendy watched their joined hands apprehensively. “Listen, if he couldn’t do it with a girl like you, he’s fucking gay, end of story. Makes perfect sense, really.” He eyed her wickedly from under his lashes, stupidly pleased when the corners of her perfectly painted mouth lifted reluctantly.

“You...haven’t changed a bit.” Wendy gently took back her hand, conscious of him still shamelessly flirting at any opportunity.

“Guilty. Only now I don’t give you pop tarts for dinner, I bring you here.” There was something in his eyes when he said that. He was just as embarrassed by the past as she was.

“Well ok so...I didn’t want to mention it, but what’s up with that?” She brightened curiously.

He chuckled softly,  “Well.” He began, resigned now that he would have to tell her. “That story involves our _other_ old friend, instead.”

Wendy knitted her brow, confused.

“Kyle. We made an app. My idea plus Kyle’s smarts and then...we sold it for a ridiculous amount. I used the money to set up the company and he’s doing his MBA - went to school debt free - but he’s still my silent partner, thank God.” He waved a hand, still finding it hard to believe himself.

“You didn’t want to join him?” Wendy was processing it all.

“Oh I did, but four years was plenty for me.” Kenny winked. “I was the first person in my family to go to college, and even then I wouldn’t have without the money we made.” His quiet pride was apparent in the shy, faraway look he got as he toyed with the stem of his glass. 

“Karen’s there now, she’ll be a senior in the fall. I think we both wanted to be near each other.” He looked up at his raven haired date, looking mildly sheepish despite all the bravado.

“Your sister was always going places.” Wendy acknowledged. She hadn’t know the girl well but the school wasn’t huge and as student body president, Wendy had heard of younger kids’ achievements. “What’s her major?”

“She’s pre-med.” Kenny shook his head, incredulous as ever that the baby sister who had slept in his bed when things were bad, was going to care for everyone else some day. He was grateful everyday that he had been able to give Karen the education she deserved.

“Wow.” Wendy concluded, a little lost for words at it all.

“You’re in law school, though. That’s definitely ‘going places’, right?” He thought for a moment. “Legally non-blonde. Figures.” He teased.

Wendy rolled her eyes but the giggle crept out. She knew she was always seen as the girl with an injustice to fight and she was damn proud of it. “Yep, that movie is basically my life.” She nodded sarcastically.

“Even the bunny girl outfit?” He gave her a sexy smile, and despite his poking fun there was an unexpected flutter somewhere deep down.

“Of course.” She levelled back with a quirk of her brow. “I see you’re a fan...interesting.” 

Kenny gave her the most withering look he could muster. “Of bunny outfits? You bet, baby.” He knew she meant the movie but this back and forth seemed to be coming shockingly easily. The mere thought of Wendy dressed like that had him way too fired up. He needed to get a grip on reality. He’d be damn lucky if Wendy Testaburger ever even slept with him, let alone let him play his kinky games. He was lucky she was even here, dark eyes shining as she sucked chocolate sauce from her spoon. Fucking hell. He was usually so cool, too. This feeling was weird territory.

“Is that so?” She answered, momentarily off her game. Normally Wendy would bristle at being called ‘baby’ on a first date, even in jest, but there was something about him. Plus, it was just Kenny. She had been made to address him as a princess, played superheroes with him and heard plenty of second hand tales of his sexual shenanigans. She figured he was allowed to skip a few stages, although the place _that_ train of thought lead her was making her face hot. She was glad that her makeup would cover most of it. 

“Depends who’s in it and why. No point in a bunny without any context, is there?” Kenny made a serious face, then laughed, although there was a nugget of truth to his reply.

“And what, may I ask, is the ‘correct’ context for a legit bunny outfit?” Wendy played along. She actually laughed aloud with him, concerned only with how he could be so lame _and_ so charming.

“Well now, that would be telling.” Kenny winked, his mind immediately going to the real answer…sure the ears and tail were silly, but the rest? That kind of outfit was _just_ his taste. His expression must have betrayed him as Wendy looked suddenly intrigued.

“I thought this was all about catching up?” She wondered if he would take the bait without her having to dig. 

“It is.” Kenny lowered his eyes to the table. 

“Then tell me what’s got you making that face.” She nodded towards him, onto him and he knew it.

He lifted his glass in a mock toast and sucked his teeth in a mockery of deep thought. “All in good time.” Kenny drained his glass slowly, eyes never leaving her. Wendy frowned almost imperceptibly, feeling like there was more to this chat than just jokes. Like he was thinking about something specific. With someone like Kenny - a familiar but decidedly dirty presence - you could easily picture getting up to something a little naughty. It was exhilarating in a way, and she wanted to just question him, but she didn’t feel it was appropriate dinner chat.

Wendy decided not to push it, despite her curiosity piquing. She didn’t want to tip the balance from flirtation to debate. She brushed her bangs away from her brow, shifting in her seat and entirely caught up in his intense gaze.

Kenny watched closely as it began to get to her...taking in the way she chose to just be patient with keen interest. Where was the excitement in domming some meek little moron - he’d been there and didn’t like it much - when you could be trying to tame someone like Wendy? He liked them fiery and a bit of a challenge. Goddamn, she would be perfect. 

What were the chances of that, though? “So…” Kenny ventured, accepting the real possibility his thoughts might remain firmly in the ‘spank bank’, but _far_ from giving up yet. “It’s not even ten. The night is young and so are we...what should we do?” He didn’t want to scare her off by trying to get her to go home with him. This wasn’t the time for that and, unusually for him, he didn’t actually want to take it there just yet.

Wendy raised a brow in thought. “Are we now? Young enough to go dancing?” She hated this part - discussing and dancing around something that should just be spontaneous. Kenny was no stranger, and she was definitely feeling something, but she just wasn’t sure what after one good date. Honestly she was still too confused about it all, and had this nagging need to see what was there between them. 

Kenny chuckled, desire and intrigue fighting for control of him. “Hmm...I know where we can go.” He signalled for the check and to his surprise, she let him pay. He was a little jaded with regular clubs, but he could handle a nice bar where dancing was optional. He figured the place he had in mind looked good enough to get her approval.

*

As they waited for the valet to bring his car, Kenny sat on the wall around the fancy parking lot and Wendy hovered near him. Such was the time of year that it was only just now growing fully dark, and you could almost see the static of anticipation that crackled between them. Wendy couldn’t stand it. “Please tell me I’m not the only one who finds this surreal.” She smiled nervously down at him.

Kenny gestured between them. “This as in _this_?”

“Yeah.”

He shrugged. “Eh. I get it but...we’re both adults. Stranger things have happened.” Kenny gave her a cheeky grin and then reached out and ever so lightly touched her wrist with his fingertips. Wendy had been secretly watching those hands all night and now they were on her, despite his obvious playing with her, there were goose bumps spreading right up to her neck… They were both aware it was in jest, but there was nothing funny about that electricity.

“Your car, sir.” The boy’s voice interrupted awkwardly, and Wendy stepped away from Kenny like his touch had burned her. Hadn’t it?

“Thanks.” Kenny said, seemingly unfazed while rising to take his keys. Whatever that moment was, it had passed, and he opened the door for a rather edgy Wendy while silently cursing the valet or fate or who knows what, for so abruptly popping their bubble. He got in the driver’s side and they set off.

Wendy had to admit the car was just as cool on the inside and Kenny was right at home behind the wheel of it. She watched him for a minute, still not quite able to reconcile the boy she knew with the man in front of her. He was was doing that ‘driving with one arm’ thing, pinky of the other hand caught between his teeth and lost in thought. Why on Earth was that so hot?!

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, genuinely wondering but also desperately needing to restore some normality to their interaction. Kenny took a deep breath, realising he had spaced out.

“What did I tell you about ‘all in good time’?” He smirked, shooting Wendy a sidelong glance, only to see her trying not to smile. “So demanding…” He tutted mockingly.

“What’s wrong with that?” She said, rolling her eyes hard. “I don’t usually have any complaints...” She muttered, looking out of the window.

Kenny smiled to himself. He could tell she was trying to seem confident or perhaps even dominant herself, having no idea how funny that was to him, all things considered. He made a non-committal noise in response. _Just you wait_ , he thought, _Just you wait_.

*

 _’Liquid’_ was that rare place that should be full of posers, but for whatever reason, it was untouched by such a crowd. People who weren’t going out of their way to try to be cool sat in ornate little alcoves, sinking into royal blue fabric. Quirky, crystal-effect lights reflected in eyes that shone on expensive booze. The music was a good balance of sexy and party since, towards the back was a DJ behind a mirrored booth and a shiny white dancefloor, like the ones you sometimes saw at weddings.

Wendy wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but this was good. There didn’t seem to be an abundance of creepy guys, shrieking skanks or those revelling in being served alcohol while underage. She had to give Kenny kudos for his choice, though a quiet voice in her head told her this might just be part of a well-planned seduction.

Nonetheless, she let him lead her to an area to the right of the bar, where they sat down. Wendy immediately began to peruse their tall cocktail list. She was about to ask what he wanted when a very short blonde, dressed in all black appeared.

“Hi.” She smiled at Kenny as if she recognised him. He returned the gesture politely but then turned to Wendy, looking at her in a way that made it obvious he wasn’t in the mood to flirt with the waitress.

“What do you like?” He purred.

She ordered some fancy concotion with champagne in it and Kenny got a plain but high-end scotch.

“Driving...gotta be a little careful.” He explained when the tiny girl had bounced off.

“True...” She nodded and then nudged him with her shoulder. “You trying to take advantage?” She fluttered her lashes dramatically.

“Nah...I’d want you to remember.” He quipped back. The contact she had boldly initiated still tingling on her skin, left those words extra loaded. Wendy let it sink in.

“You’re just Mysterion but older, aren’t you?” Wendy regretted saying it for a moment, then owned it. She knew by now how blunt she could be.

“Uhhh, how so?” Kenny was struggling not to laugh nervously at how right she was.

“Trying to be so full of...well…mystery.” She said, blushing and wholly grateful as their drinks arrived.  She took a large sip of hers and hummed appreciatively. It was _good_.

“Who says I’m not _actually_ full of mystery?” He gazed at her.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. “Let’s say you are. How does one find out all your secrets?”

Kenny never missed a trick. “I thought Call Girl could find out anything…” He said innocently.

Wendy cringed into her hand. “Oh goddddd.” She threw her head back and laughed, knowing she brought this on herself. “She hung up her mask a long time ago.”

“Pity.” Kenny smirked into his glass and Wendy found herself suddenly very interested in the pattern on the table.

The flirting went on and on like this until Wendy was rosy cheeked and leaning too close to him when she spoke. Kenny had laid his arm over the back of their round booth and she had naturally gravitated into the curve created by his body. He smelled so damn good that she wanted to just sniff his neck, or maybe lick it a little, and her desire to dance was all but forgotten. How long had they been here?

Kenny was nodding along as she told him a story about Clyde's bedroom habits that no doubt he would _not_ want people to know, lost in the beauty of her animated face. She looked right into his eyes and he realised she was wasted. Shit. How many of those strawberry things did she have? He drank slowly, always having the metaphorical ghost of his dad making him cautious. Clearly Wendy was a lightweight too.

His dick would kill him for this, but he couldn’t fuck her now. Truthfully he didn’t even want to kiss her when he couldn’t know if she really wanted it. That part was a first. It went without saying that consent was a big deal for him when it came to sex, but drunk kissing could be fun. Wendy deserved more, he just knew it. He also couldn’t explain any of his ‘secrets’ when she might not even be able to comprehend.

“Ok, Miss T, spilling your bestie’s sex secrets means it’s bedtime.”

“I…” Wendy attempted as she gazed at him, black eyes a little too intense.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking you home, nothing shady.” She vaguely registered that hopeful look in his eyes again as he seemingly fretted over whether she believed him.

“You’re cute.” She said simply. If anyone was cute it was buzzed Wendy and he walked her outside before getting her to put her address in his sat nav.

Wendy sobered a little in the cool breeze, and the leather in Kenny’s car felt amazing on her exposed limbs. She might have made an ass of herself but the confidence of intoxication told her she could deal with it tomorrow. There was a small chance she nodded off because they were outside her building faster than she expected. Kenny switched off the engine and looked at her.

“Thanks for taking me home.” Wendy said, that crackle between them fizzing into life again, now that there was no noise to drown it out.

“Don’t mention it, tonight was a lot of fun.”

“It really was.” She yawned behind her hand.

“We should do it again, when your hangover is better.” Kenny smiled lazily at her, working overtime to not think of what other fun they could have had. The desire to kiss her right now, to press her back into the seat, was almost unbearable. But if anyone could be patient, it was Kenny.

Wendy groaned, knowing he was right and she was in for a shitty day tomorrow. “We should...” She looked at him for a long moment, knowing she didn’t want some pointless encounter. Then again, those lips were just so pretty…

Before she knew it, Kenny moved his hand from the parking brake and scooped hers up, lifting it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. In every other conceivable scenario where this might happen, she would laugh at the corny move. Instead she was like a rabbit in the headlights, and she felt his lips on her skin even after he’d released her.

“Night, Kenny.” She said quietly, stepping outside before she did something dumb.

His eyes followed her around the car. “Night, Wendy.” He called out of his window, waiting until she went inside the door before heading home.

He knew all too well that waiting made the pay off better...


	4. Negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the kind words I've been receiving this week about the fic, it means a lot when it's an AU and a rare pair :D
> 
> [Xaverri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri) continues to be The Best Beta ever <3
> 
> Have some texting and stuff...oh and Karen!

Wendy awoke on Saturday with the grinding noise of her phone vibrating on the nightstand, dragging her from her sleep. She could tell by the sunlight, that couldn’t be entirely blocked out at this time of year, that it was late by her standards. Her screen confirmed it was almost 10:45am and she was deeply grateful she had nothing specific planned today. Despite the effects of the night before making themselves known, her brain snapped to attention when she saw the text. Wendy brought the phone down to curl back up with her, and couldn’t help but smile. 

**Kenny 10:43  
Morning sleeping beauty ;) how’s the head?**

**10:47  
Not so bad, no thanks to you :P**

**Kenny 10:48  
Hey it’s not my fault you liked that drink so much… Did I wake you?**

**10:52  
Perhaps...but it’s cool, I can’t stay in bed all day.**

**Kenny 10:53  
Who says? ;)**

**10:54  
Me, since I’d be bored within like an hour**

**Kenny 10:55  
True. Only because you’re alone.**

**10:56  
Who says? ;)**

**Kenny 10:57  
:O well you did look beautiful last night...hardly surprising if you managed to seduce someone on your landing ;)**

**10:59  
Thanks...I think. I certainly don’t look like that today so I’m going to go take a long bath. **

**11:00  
Last night was a lot of fun x**

Wendy sat her phone down and dragged herself up. She had to before she got caught in the temptation to just text Kenny and do little else that day. Although she still had no idea what was going on there, she noticed herself smiling in the bathroom mirror - panda eyes but smiling nonetheless. She went to the kitchen for water and found a note. It was from Kayla saying she was going to see her parents. With them living so nearby, she often did that at the weekend. Kayla had told Wendy that the sole reason she even moved into the apartment was because they were pretty strict on her, and she wanted her own space.

Wendy moved to the bathroom to sit on the closed toilet seat and watch bubbles form in the running water of the big white tub. Her phone buzzed again from the bedroom and she rolled her eyes at his zeal. She decided to see what it was anyway, and found it wasn’t Kenny this time.

**Megan 11:07  
Well?????????????????? Xx**

**11:08  
Well what? Xx**

**Megan 11:09  
How was your high school hotty? Xx **

**11:10  
Hot. But not ‘mine’ as such. Xx**

**Megan 11:12  
Lame...crappy date? Xx**

**11:13  
Not at ALL, it’s just...I don’t know. Weird. Xx**

**Megan 11:13  
YOU LIKE HIM ;)**

Wendy was at a loss over what to make of that, and put the phone on the window ledge to turn off the water and undress. It was becoming clear she did like their chemistry a little more than she had anticipated. She had to admit it seemed Kenny was experiencing the same thing, but she wasn’t yet convinced he wasn’t just making a conquest out of her. After sliding blissfully into the bath, she reached for the phone again to find her best friend wasn’t letting it go.

**Megan 11:16  
I want details! Xx**

**11:18  
There aren’t any! I got a little too drunk and he didn’t take advantage. That’s a good thing! xx**

**Megan 11:19  
You didn’t even kiss him...?! Xx**

**11:20  
I wanted to but then he kissed my hand Xx**

**Megan 11:22  
Like Cinderella or some shit? Xx**

**11:23  
Yeah kind of...but I liked it. Xx**

**Megan 11:23  
I’m telling you….you like HIM ;) Xx**

**11:24  
What if he’s just some player? Xx**

**Megan 11:25  
Did he say anything fuckboy-ish? Xx**

**11:26  
He’s a huge flirt but he was always like that. He texted me this morning with more of the same. Xx**

**Megan 11:28  
Did he say anything about seeing you again? Xx**

**11:30  
Actually yes, last night, but so what? Xx**

**Megan 11:31  
Do you want to? Xx**

**11:33  
Yeah, we had a good time but it’s KENNY! Xx**

Wendy almost dropped her phone when it started to ring. Megan.

“Yeeeees?” She answered.

“I’m serious, bitch, you like this guy and he seems to like you. Who cares that you knew each other as kids? If anything that might make it easier, like being friends first and all that.” Megan’s very own brand of pep-talk was starting to work. 

Wendy took a deep, coconut-scented breath. “Maybe, but you know it’s not me to go after him.”

“Fine, the chase is hot, you just better let him catch you…” Her friend giggled and Wendy joined in. “Get out of your head and into his bed, Wendy. For real. You haven’t been like this with anyone in forever!”

Her ridiculous rhyme aside, there was no denying that last part was true. “I’ll keep you posted ok? I’m in the tub, text you later?”

“Perfect, send him a snap.” Megan joked and hung up.

Wendy shook her head at that particular notion and put the phone out of reach. She relaxed into the hot water, planning to spend the rest of the day in front of the TV and not thinking about Kenny McCormick. 

*

Kenny awoke on Monday with the last flashes of his filthy dream slipping away from him, and groaned. God, he was horny. He had considered going to _Edge_ the night before but just couldn’t quite get the idea to connect in his mind. This was Wendy’s doing, throwing him off his desire for casual play. 

It was almost two weeks since he had gotten laid, which wasn’t a lot for most people, but Kenny was without a sub, essentially ‘single’. Without the club to go to either, he was starting to feel it. He checked his phone and headed for the shower. Under the steamy spray, he quickly gave in to getting himself off, thinking about those big dark eyes looking at him while his cock was in her mouth. He never wanted to have someone sub for him so badly before. She wasn’t even into that...not like he was. Kenny sighed as he dried himself and got dressed. He had to take his mind off it, so he was glad to be going into the office that day. 

His focus held until around two, when post-lunch drowsiness and having no meetings until three-thirty set his mind wandering. 

**14:04  
I had a dream about you last night**

**Wendy 14:07  
I’m in class...**

**14:08  
Sorry :(**

**Wendy 14:09  
I’m in class and it’s boring as hell...tell me about your dream.**

**14:10  
What if they see you blushing? Actually that’s kinda hot...**

**Wendy 14:12  
You’re terrible**

**14:13  
So is dream-Wendy ;)**

**Wendy 14:14  
What makes you think real-Wendy isn’t?**

Kenny was not prepared for that response in the slightest. It would seem they were both, as with most people, braver by text. He had to go about this carefully, though, if he ever wanted to introduce her to his world.

**14:18  
I’d love to test that hypothesis**

**Wendy 14:19  
That’s a big word for dirty talk**

**14:21  
Maybe a more practical approach would be better...test your responses**

Wendy glanced up at her professor, still rambling on and totally unaware her mind was elsewhere. She wasn’t exactly great at this but she found it fun. Weirdly addictive. 

**Wendy 14:23  
How come you get to be in charge of the experiment?**

Kenny took a deep breath, tapping his phone with both thumbs before pressing send. This was the moment of truth for whether it could ever work...

**14:24  
I did study a science...and anyway, I love being in charge.**

**Wendy 14:26  
Oh really? **

**14:27  
More than you know ;)**

**Wendy 14:29  
Is that what your dream was about?**

**14:31  
You could say that…**

The silence was unbearable when Wendy didn’t respond to that. Had he turned her off? Was she not keen on the idea of being submissive? Ugh, that would be so fucking awful. Kenny had to go get coffee just to stop himself losing it. When he came back, the reply was waiting:

**14:42  
Maybe you should tell me all about it in person x**

*

“Hey, Kenny.” Karen opened the door to her place with a smile, then disappeared back to the kitchen leaving her brother to close it behind him. “Dinner is almost done.” She called.

“You didn’t have to cook.” Kenny smiled.

“I wanted to.” The girl tucked her mousy hair behind her ear as she returned to hand him a beer. Kenny noted that she had added blonde and orange streaks through it to join the pink ones she’d had last time.

“Cool hair.” He rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you.” She laughed. “How’s work?”

“Work.” He shrugged. “Monday...all good. How’s school?” He failed to mention how he’d spent the entire afternoon lusting after someone she definitely knew.

“Four days and counting, my last final is on Thursday.” 

“Better start thinking about med schools to apply for.” He ruffled her rainbow locks as he went to the kitchen and sat at the small dining table. 

“Shut up, Kenny. I’m not even a senior yet.” She cringed, following him in and starting to scoop pasta from a pot onto plates. 

“You will be. You’ll do great, you always do.” Kenny assured her with a shake of his head, in constant awe of how his sister applied herself. He didn’t really want to address the possibility she might be leaving the city this time next year but, as if reading his mind, she carried on.

“I’m thinking my first choice would be to stay at Stanford.” Karen served their dinner and sat down, looking at him expectantly for a response, like perhaps her suggestion was lame. 

“Really?” His mind had already gone right to Wendy, the only other student there he knew.

“I mean...I know I could go anywhere but...you’re here, mom and dad aren’t far, I love this place and living with Emily. She’s my best friend now and I just...I’m happy here.” She took a bite thoughtfully.

Kenny could definitely relate. “Then I hope you get accepted, kiddo.” He smiled up at her. If Karen decided to do something, she did it; and if she was happy doing it then that was all that mattered. 

“Thanks, Kenny.” Her brother’s approval - this brother anyway - had always meant a lot to her. Kevin and the two of them got along fine, but he had always been older and wilder. Now he had his own little family out in New Mexico and they only saw him for specific occasions. His girlfriend, Chelsea and their daughter, Payton were super sweet but Kenny and Karen were a team. Them against the world, just like always.

“So uh...it’s funny you should say that, because there’s somebody you could talk to about the grad school. I ran into Wendy Testaburger, she was in my grade, and she’s at Stanford Law. You remember her, right?” Kenny’s eyes remained firmly on his food while he said all this. That was the first clue.

“I think so...dark hair?” Karen asked, expression shrewd. 

“That’s her, yeah, and she seems to like it there so…” He wasn’t even sure what he was getting at.

“Cool, maybe I will, you can give me her number and I can message her or whatever.” She agreed casually.

“Sure.” Kenny had already pulled his phone out and was scrolling through his contacts, when he noticed Karen’s shit-eating grin as she lounged back in her chair.

“So you just ran into her, huh? Why’ve you got her number, then?” Karen raised an accusatory brow. She knew she had won just by the dumbstruck look on her big brother’s face. 

“Do you want it or not?” He deadpanned, entirely sure they weren’t going there. Not today.

“Do you?” She cackled at her own crass remark. “Anyway, didn’t she used to date Stan?”

“That was a long time ago.” Kenny continued to evade her questions. “Eat your dinner.” He made a childish face at her. The subject was closed, but Karen’s interest was only piqued further. She was definitely going to message Wendy, but something told her it would be best to wait for the right moment.

*    

Wendy was working late that Wednesday night. It was a little quieter than usual so she was unpacking a delivery of magazines while her coworker watched the registers. Her phone buzzed silently at her hip and she decided there was no harm in checking it. It’s not like she was shirking when there was so little to do. 

**Kenny 20:33  
What are you doing tonight?**

**20:44  
Working, sadly.**

**Kenny 20:35  
There goes that idea.**

**20:37  
What incorrigible idea was that? :P**

**Kenny 20:39  
Just wondering when I get the pleasure of your company again ;)**

**20:40  
Smooth. What did you have in mind...besides ‘pleasure’?**

**Kenny 20:41  
Another date? How about tomorrow?**

Wendy laid her phone down for a moment, catching herself smiling at his impossible charm. She decided to finish with the pile she was working on, to let him sweat. It hadn’t escaped her that she had no doubt her answer would be ‘yes’, and it was as unnerving as it was exciting. When she was good and ready she tried to come up with the right response.

**21:03  
Sure...if you agree to tell me about that stuff in your dream, that is.**

**21:05  
Deal ;)**


	5. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have to give a shoutout to [Xaverri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri) for being an A+ cheerleader and beta reader. This fic would be nothing without you honey <3 HUGE thanks as well to all those who've messaged or commented that they're enjoying this crazy ride. ILYSM.
> 
> Time for a serious chat...and a first kiss ;)

Wendy worked on Thursdays, but she had agreed to let Kenny meet her after her shift ended at two. Partly she didn’t want to do anything where they would drink again, in the hope of keeping her head. She also wanted to ‘keep her head’ when it came to how much she was starting to like him, and taking another wander in the sunshine seemed pretty safe. 

After she finished, she made the effort to at least change out of her uniform shirt this time, opting for a blue, bardot-style top with the cropped jeans she was already wearing. This sudden need to look good for him was another bad sign that she was smitten, but Wendy figured as long as she was aware of things, it was fine, right?

“Well hello.” Kenny didn’t even attempt to hide the fact his eyes were scanning the whole length of her as she came outside. She was wearing sunglasses today so all he could see was the wry smile beneath them.

“Hello yourself.” Wendy was glad he couldn’t see her eyes, as she couldn’t take them off his mouth. Memories of those lips brushing her skin made her look away. “Iced coffee?” She suggested, thinking they would end up at what was rapidly becoming ‘their’ place.

To her surprise, Kenny shook his head, “Nah, let’s go somewhere new.” He pulled his own sunglasses from amongst his blond tousle of hair and put them on. Opening the passenger door for her and grinning in a way that made her stomach flip, her feet seemed to automatically move to do as he asked. Jesus, he was trouble... 

When they had set off, Wendy opened the window and draped her arm out of it. The cool wind and the hot sun felt great. While he was focused on the road, she took the opportunity to study Kenny from behind her shades. He nipped absently at his lip while he drove and it wasn’t doing her obsession any favours. 

“I thought we might go to the park, one at the water.” He explained.

“Oh, that’ll be nice, even just to have a change of scene from the city.” Wendy was learning that he was a much bigger romantic than anyone would think.

“Definitely.” He replied lamely. Even though he was trying not to come on too strong, Kenny couldn’t help glancing furtively at her. There was nothing wrong with that, surely? Every fibre of him want to kiss those bare shoulders...was she even wearing a bra with that top? It was hard to tell, but it wasn’t a huge leap from there to thoughts about all the possibilities there could be, if she were wearing a dress like that instead of pants. He imagined demanding she take her panties off… _Fuckkk_ , he had to stop this or he’d end up getting hard. 

*

“Ok, you were right about this place.” Wendy admitted as they strolled along near the ocean. “It’s beautiful.” Strands of her hair were lifting in the breeze, brushing her peachy skin.

 _Not as beautiful as you_ , Kenny’s brain provided. An instant but ultimately unhelpful response. Even Kenny thought that was too sappy, and simply smiled down at her. They walked on for a while, time meaningless in this place, chatting amiably. 

Constantly having to look down at her prompted a notion. “You know, I remember when you were taller than me.” He was only about five feet eleven, but it was still funny to think that she had been able to look him in the eye for years.

“Yeah.” She chuckled. “I was taller than all the boys, except Craig, until you all had your growth spurt.” 

“Yeah, he was always a giant, still is.” 

“You still see Craig? That’s pretty random.” Wendy turned to watch his face.

Kenny made a vague gesture. “I mean, I’ve seen him since school, sure, but not regularly.” 

“Can I ask you something?” She began hesitantly. “Did you and him used to have...a thing?” 

“Me and Craig?” Kenny raised both brows. “I don’t know if I would call it a thing.” He smirked and Wendy’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god, and here I was thinking it was just nonsense that Bebe was telling people.”

“Yeah...no, Clyde saw some messages on Craig’s phone once...I think he must have told her.”

“So you’re bisexual?”

“I guess, although honestly, I seem to be into women right now” Kenny glanced at her, checking to see her reaction. He had met a fair amount of straight people who were weird about it. “I just like people. I’m not big on labels...neither are Craig and Tweek.” He added quietly.

“That makes sense.” Wendy nodded. Her roommates were both bi and if anything she was the butt of the ‘straight’ jokes at her place. She was wholly unfazed. “Wait….what do you mean ‘neither are Craig and Tweek’?”

“Their relationship is, well, not quite open, but for the right person…” His lips hitched sheepishly.

Her eyes widened. “No...Kenny have you...were you that person once?!” Wendy teased.

“More than once.” Kenny said in a low voice. Wendy laughed gleefully. She was loving this. Clearly, she had no idea about their old crowd these days, and this was revelation central. 

“Jesus, that’s...wow.” Wendy was taking this information in. Her gut reaction was to be a little intimidated due to her own, boring, history. She had never done anything that wild. “So you’ve done some crazy stuff, then?” 

“Well…” Kenny slowed down and stepped onto the grass. “Come sit down.” He made for the closest huge tree and plonked himself down in the circle of shade it created.

“Oh shit, this sounds serious.” She joked, joining him on the ground and pushing her shades back. Kenny did the same and shook his head gently. 

“It’s not, I just thought you wanted me to tell you about that dream.” He laid back on his elbows, watching a massive golden retriever amble around with its owner near the shore. Wendy sat cross-legged by his side and frowned, puzzled. They looked at each other for a long moment. Flirty text topics were officially bleeding into real life, and the proximity of their bodies was at the forefront of her mind, despite the public setting. She could see the freckles dusting his face from here.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She flushed ever so slightly.

“It sort of naturally follows on from there, to be honest..”

“I swear I didn’t steer the conversation that way.” She tilted her head playfully, still a little apprehensive. “But spill, mister.”

Kenny watched the dog for a few seconds before tearing his eyes away from it, turning them up to her. “I’m a dom.” 

“A what?” She squinted at him.

“Dom as in dominant. You’ve heard of bdsm, like bondage and that kind of thing?” Kenny dropped his eyes and then looked back to her for confirmation. Wendy nodded, heart racing as she started to fit the pieces together. “Well, I’m a part of that scene.” 

Wendy’s mind was going full out. Her only understanding of that kind of kink was bad porn and that god awful book Bebe’s mom had been obsessed with. She certainly had no idea what to say to someone who did that in real life. 

“So you tie people up, whip them and stuff? All the time?” Discussing it in this context sounded absurd to her, but she had wanted to know. _Be careful what you wish for_ , she thought.

“Mmm, not all the time, but most of the time. Depends if I have a sub or not, and how I feel.” He shot her a wicked glance. “And yes, I do tie people up, whip them...and a lot of other stuff too.” He ran his tongue along his bottom teeth. 

Wendy shifted, and she could never say if it was awkwardness or if picturing Kenny like that was getting to her. “A sub like submissive, I presume?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that the same as a...normal relationship or just a sex thing?” She had never felt so uneducated about anything in her life. She hated getting things wrong and she really hated how hard she was finding it to concentrate on the semantics with Kenny looking at her.

He smiled to show he wasn’t mad but felt compelled to correct her. “Well, we say ‘vanilla’ not ‘normal’, that kinda bugs people. But it can be either, it’s good practice to negotiate it all first. For some people it’s not even a sex thing, they just enjoy the submission.” 

“Oh, ok, yeah, sorry. I’m never usually bad at being PC, it’s just…” She was flustered now. 

“A lot to take in?” Kenny said gently. “I get that...we were all oblivious once.” He winked.

“Oblivious?” She shoved his shoulder. “Well now I feel even more...vanilla.” She pouted sarcastically.

“Really?” Kenny was making this overtly false innocent face. “No kinks at all?”

Wendy swallowed hard. “I...honestly don’t even know.”

Kenny’s eyes went wide and he sat up to her level. “You’re not...like, you’ve had sex before, right?”

Wendy laughed. “Of course I have, just...not the kind of sex you clearly have.” She side-eyed him. 

“You don’t know what kind of sex I have…” He goaded her shamelessly.

“Then tell me about it.” She met his challenge, “What other stuff do you get up to?” Her gaze ran down his body, taking in those hands she was getting obsessed with, wondering now what they might be capable of. 

Some dark, primal stirring inside Kenny wanted to pin her down and fuck her right there. He took a deep breath. All in good time. “Apart from the bondage and the whips? Let’s see…” He tapped his chin in mock thought, determined to get her to lose that cool. “Well, some people like it really fucking rough. I mean, they want _bruises_. Some people like it when you tell them they’re not allowed to come unless you say so. It’s like dirty reverse psychology.”

“Some people want to be used and never get off at all. I can’t say I see the appeal, myself.” He looked into her dark eyes, enjoying her rapt attention. “There are all kinds of toys and shit you can do to people. Choking...pouring wax on them....even a good old fashioned spanking… That’s what my dream was about. I put you over my knee...” He spoke slowly and his eyes travelled to her lips as she released the lower one from between her teeth; they dropped lower to her rapidly breathing chest, and back up to her wide eyes. He was amazed that he could  be talking about such filth - things that he had literally done before - and still only think about kissing those parted lips…

Wendy was listening intently, as little pictures he painted flashed through her mind. She was lost in his words, his piercing blue stare, with waning awareness of time, their surroundings, even her own body. Then Kenny’s lips met hers and the world came bursting back to life. She could hear the water, smell his intoxicating scent up close, feel his hand snaking around her waist to pull her closer. His tongue slowly slid against hers and she finally exhaled, giving in to her desire.

The boy could kiss, and she let him lay her back down onto the grass. The part of her that was getting so rapidly turned on, was drowning out the part of her that was stunned by her making out with Kenny McCormick like teenagers. Almost. Her mind was, as usual, noisy, and she was soon stuck there instead of in the moment. Kissing Kenny. Like teenagers. School. Stan. Kenny. Oh god...

“Mmph, Kenny...stop.” Wendy pulled away, putting a hand on his shoulder to gently push him off. He immediately did so, breathless and gazing with bewilderment down at her.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, studying her face for a clue as to what had gone wrong. It had been so perfect.

“No! I just...this is so fast and…” She wanted to say a lot of things, but her usual eloquence failed her. She wanted to explain that the bdsm thing, while it definitely sparked her interest, was a lot to process. She wanted to tell him that her fifteen year old self was gobsmacked and slightly judging her. There were other things she couldn’t even articulate, things that made her want to run from a potential heartbreak. “I’m sorry.” She sat up and gave him a weak smile. It was all she could manage to say. 

Kenny knew she was holding back. He was ashamed to say that normally, this might be when he decided it might be time to move on. Though he could barely remember the last time he had embarked on a romantic entanglement like this, with dates and kissing and no sex (let alone anything darker) he just knew he wasn’t going to give up on this one. The dom in him was hungry to finally take what he wanted, to bend her to his will. His subsiding boner was testament to that. But the softer part of him had an unfamiliar desire to try and lead her there. His curiosity about it was too great to pass up.

He curled her slightly mussed up hair behind her ear. “You wanna go home?”

“Ok.” Wendy nodded and got to her feet, brushing herself off. Kenny joined her and, a little wiser but a little shaken up, they headed back to the car.

*

After a journey back to Wendy’s filled entirely with ‘safe’ conversation, things were a little tense when it was time to say goodbye. They looked at each other, neither one sure what to say. 

“Please don’t think I didn’t have a good time today.” Wendy started awkwardly. “I just freaked out with...I suppose, our history, you know?”

“Hey, it’s all good, you really don’t have to keep apologising.” Kenny eyed her before sidling a little closer. “Especially since that was about the hottest kiss I ever had.”

Wendy took a steadying breath. “Well you’re not wrong about that.” She matched his movement and Kenny pushed a hand into her hair, tilting her face towards his. They were magnetically drawn back together, and though a little more ‘PG’ than before, this kiss was no less steamy. 

Wendy let out an involuntary little noise. “Come home with me…” Kenny murmured against her lips, unable to resist pushing the limit. “Let me show you what else I’m not wrong about.”

“Kenny…” Her mind and body were so conflicted.

“Don’t you want me? I think you do...and fuck knows I want you.” He kissed her again for emphasis. She didn’t try to break away for a good minute, but ultimately she did. 

“I have to go, Kenny. I’ll text you.” She smiled apologetically and was gone. She just hadn’t left the house today expecting to fuck him. Not even close, and no matter how badly she very much did want him, she just couldn’t wrap her head around it. Not yet.


	6. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Xaverri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri) has been my Kendy rock this past week and deserves all the love for what this fic and I put her through!
> 
> All the lovely comments and messages I get are what give me life and keep me writing, so thanks to everyone who is still reading...time for a LITTLE BIT of relief

Jake was making dinner when Wendy got back, and although she greeted him with as normal a smile as she could, she wasn’t quite in the mood to talk to anyone else about her day yet. “That smells good. I have some stuff to do, can you let me know when it’s ready?” She asked apologetically.

“Sure.” He said, and she was grateful to be able to leave her roommate in the kitchen and close her bedroom door behind her.

She flopped face down on her bed, sprawled diagonally across the grey patterned comforter. Groaning into the fabric, Wendy lay there for a bit. What the hell was wrong with her? She was a grown woman, for god’s sake. When breathing face down like that became difficult, she rolled over and stared at the ceiling. A long sigh deflated her. She sat up, digging for her phone. If ever there was a time Wendy needed a serious talking to, it was now, and she knew just the person to go to.

**16:23  
So I’m a chicken shit. Xx**

**Megan 16:27  
Explain Xx**

**16:29  
He kissed me. It was ridiculously hot and then I freaked out. Took me home, kissed me again and when he straight up asked me back to his place... I practically bolted. Why am I like this?! Xx**

**Megan 16:31  
Wendyyyyyyy! :( so what now? Xx**

**16:32  
I have NO idea how to even talk to him now. FML... Xx**

**Megan 16:34  
Well you have two options. Wait to see if he texts you and if he doesn’t, accept your lesson and move on. OR text him and be like ‘well that was weird, maybe we should try it again lol’ or something? Xx**

**16:35  
I’ll think about it, but my head is so mehhhh with it. Xx**

**Megan 16:36  
Is it still just the whole grade school thing? Xx**

**16:38  
Yes and no...it gets weirder. I can’t believe I forgot to say this but he’s a ‘dom’ apparently. He told me all about his bdsm shit. Can confirm I was NOT put off. Xx**

**16:39  
I’m coming over. Xx**

*

After a dinner that was split with Megan, as Kayla had decided to spend the whole week with her family, Jake went out to meet friends. They were going to a club and would be out super late, so Wendy was glad of her best friend’s company. The redhead had brought two bottles of wine with her, and between the three of them, one was nearly gone. They moved their chat and drinks to the couch.

“You should text him, it’s obvious you want to.” Megan stated after they got comfortable.

“Do you think so?” Wendy’s smile faltered. “I'd hate for him to think I'm clingy, which you know I'm not. God knows who he would tell...” She added under her breath, thoughts of his work connection to Kyle nagging at her.

“Don’t then, but stop staring at your damn phone!” She gave the dark-haired girl a knowing look. For a moment, Wendy’s face was a picture and then they both collapsed into laughter. “Ok, so...tell me _everything_.” She raised her brows, and they both knew exactly what she wanted to know. Somehow, Wendy managed to both ignore her cell and recount Kenny’s tales of deviance to a rapt Megan.

“I won’t lie, that’s intense...but you could do a lot - _lot_ \- worse than having someone like him dishing out a little ‘punishment’. If you want him to, that is.” Again they crumpled into tipsy cackling, and from there on the discussion just got increasingly less serious. A few hours flew by and all too soon, it seemed, Megan told Wendy she had booked herself an Uber.

“Nooo...stay.” Wendy wheedled disappointedly.

“I caaaaan’t.” Megan whined back. “I have to meet Oliver after his shift at the bar.”

“Fine, run off to your lovely boyfriend and leave me here in the grip of a crisis...!” Wendy said with dramatic sarcasm.

“Crisis? Please. Talk to that damn boy and maybe you’ll have a ‘lovely boyfriend’ too.” Megan kissed her temple from behind the couch and left. Wendy sat for a moment - boyfriend? There was a surreal thought.

Wendy put their glasses in the dishwasher and went to her room. She decided to change her clothes for bed and chill, even though she wasn’t tired yet. After checking her emails and playing around on her phone for a bit, she started pondering everything that she had talked about with her bestie. She opened her little used Facebook app and saw Kenny was online. He was likely playing with his phone too...

Figuring she could always blame it on the alcohol, she opened her messages. After a few attempts of writing something then deleting it, she had finally composed a text to Kenny that wasn’t too scary for her to hit ‘send’.

**21:47  
Hey, so I wanted to apologise for making it weird today. I know you said I don’t have to, but I want to. I still can’t quite get my head together over everything, and you probably think that’s stupid, but I’m getting there lol. Honestly, I understand if you’re done but I don’t want whatever this is to be over yet... X**

Her stomach was in a knot as she waited for a response, trying to distract herself with Instagram while almost _willing_ a text to appear.

**Kenny 21:49  
Wendy, for real, relax! There isn’t a chance in hell I’m done and I really want to see you too :)**

**21:50  
Now?! I’m half asleep right...haha**

**21:51  
Lol. Tomorrow? 8pm? We can go back to Liquid...as long as you behave this time ;)**

**21:51  
Can try to behave, but can’t do tomorrow...Saturday?**

**Kenny 21:52  
Sounds good. You don’t get away that easy you see…**

Tipsy and overly relieved to hear his reassurance that things were still going well enough for another date, Wendy decided to settle in for a good flirt. She didn’t usually get so excited about such things, but with him, it was so easy. A small tingle ran up her spine at cranking it up a notch.

**21:54  
Oh, is that so?**

**Kenny 21:55  
Yeah, I don’t think I’ll let you next time.**

The strong, independent feminist in Wendy’s mind wanted to be indignant about this turn of phrase. There were other parts of her, however, that were following right along with his playfulness.

**21:56  
Meaning??**

**Kenny 21:58  
Well letting you escape was hard enough to do once...twice nearly killed me.**

**21:58  
Here I thought you were just being a perfect gentleman**

**Kenny 21:59  
I was...until I got home ;)**

Was he? Did he...? Wendy’s cheeks were warm, and it wasn’t just the wine. The image of Kenny jerking off to her was not something she ever thought she would have to imagine in her life. Yet here it was, and it was...really hot.

**22:00  
I see...well consider me flattered**

**Kenny 22:01  
You should be...I don’t do that all that often**

**22:02  
Why do I find that hard to believe?**

**Kenny 22:02  
I usually don’t have to**

**22:03  
How long has it been since you had...a sub?**

**Kenny 22:04  
About 4 months**

**22:05  
That’s a while, surely the infamous Kenny McCormick hasn’t outgrown casual sex?**

**Kenny 22:06  
Hell no...but I’m just not interested in that at the moment**

**22:06  
Why not?**

**Kenny 22:06  
The only person I want to fuck right now is you ;)**

Reading those words over and over, his bold statement glowing at her in the darkness of her room, she bit her lip. Why was he pushing this so hard? Stupid, outlandish ideas about being a joke or a bet with Stan and Kyle taunted her. Highly unlikely, but still. He could easily go out and find another girl who was into his kinky shit and wasn’t… She tried to dig subtly.

**22:07  
Even after I bolted on you?**

**Kenny 22:08  
I start getting hard just thinking about you, so what do you think?**

**22:08  
Really? Damn…**

**Kenny 22:09  
Yep...such a shame you’re not here to see for yourself**

Any residual concerns evaporated in the searing heat of that message. Jesus, this was turning her on way more than she expected.

**22:09  
Or vice versa**

**Kenny 22:10  
Either way, I know we could have a lot of fun**

**22:10  
Not full of yourself at all, aren’t you?**

**Kenny 22:11  
You’re welcome to check if I can back it up...in fact I encourage it**

**22:11  
What kinda fun are you suggesting? Like...your kinky stuff?**

**Kenny 22:12  
That depends…**

Unfortunately Wendy didn’t get to find out what that decision depended on, as the next thing she knew, it was morning. She was honestly pissed that she had fallen asleep when it was getting good and picked up her phone. To her delight, Kenny had sent another message after she passed out. A little shiver of excitement ran through her when she read it.

**Kenny 22:47  
Sweet dreams, Wendy...but you’ll pay for this ;)**

*

Friday night and Wendy was headed to dinner with Bebe. She and Clyde lived in Oakland and now that Wendy was in California, they took turns travelling to see the other. They tried to do it every month but it didn’t always work out that way and at this point it had been around three months since they had got together. The timing was problematic but also helpful, and she was 99.9% sure she was going to talk to her old school friend about Kenny. After they had done the initial catch up and ordered food, she decided there was no time like the present.

“Oh, you’ll never guess who of our old South Park gang lives near me.” Wendy sipped her water and tried to look casual.

“Kenny?” Bebe said it like it was obvious, to Wendy’s utter confusion.

“Yeah, but how do you-”

“Some of us actually use Facebook.” Bebe raised an eyebrow. “But how do _you_ know?” She narrowed her eyes.

“Well...it’s funny really.” Wendy chuckled nervously. “We uhh...we ran into each other at a coffee place and then it kept happening and then he took me on a date...two actually...and...I have no idea what is going on with me!” She laughed helplessly as Bebe’s light blue eyes lit up. Wendy could practically _hear_ this all being recounted to a half-interested Clyde tonight.

“Shut _up_ that is hilarious.” Bebe leaned across the table. “Are you fucking him?!”

“No!” Wendy protested. Of course she wasn’t, but she wondered if that would still be true come the weekend…

“You should...Red said he was the best fuck at our school and he’s got years more experience now..” Bebe shrugged, making a ridiculously suggestive face.

Wendy gasped exaggeratedly, a smile dancing round her eyes. “Shitttt, I forgot about them!” She sighed, pulling them both back to seriousness. “Am I crazy, B?”

“No way, he’s hot as hell these days.” Bebe assured her vehemently. “I’m just so...like, it’s _you and Kenny_ , you know? But you deserve a good lay after all those boring bastards you dated out east.” She levelled with her oldest friend.

“Perhaps I do…” Wendy was at a loss for what to say about that. Somehow, with a person who knew Kenny, and had connections to various other faces from the past, it didn’t seem like a good idea to spill his dirty secret.

“You do. When are you seeing him again?”

“Tomorrow.”

“See? You had already planned another date with him. Who you trying to kid?” Bebe poked her tongue between her teeth. “I want all the details.”

Wendy was about to protest, when their appetisers arrived.

After dinner, they decided it was long enough since they had been to a club that they should do just that; and it was late before Wendy got home and finally noticed Kenny’s text waiting on her phone.

**Kenny 22:48  
So when are you going to make it up to me for not having the stamina last night? ;)**

She wasn’t really expecting Kenny to see it until the morning, but she figured she would reply anyway.

**00:17  
Sorrrrryyyyyyy. Bebe and I partied tonight :)**

She got ready for bed and was intrigued when her phone made a text sound.

**Kenny 00:20  
Hmmm...you did huh? I think you ‘party’ too much :P**

**00:21  
Not like that! We barely even drank, we don’t need to! We just had to dance :P**

**Kenny 00:22  
Sorry I missed that**

**00:22  
Shut up**

**Kenny 00:23  
What? I bet you looked hot...what did you wear?**

**00:24  
You’re ridiculous! Like...black skinny jeans and some top**

**Kenny 00:25  
Nice. Did you tell her about us?**

**00:25  
A little, she thinks it’s cute**

**Kenny 00:25  
If only she knew…**

**00:26  
What, that you’re filthy?**

**Kenny 00:26  
Most people from school know that ;)**

**00:27  
You know what I mean! I didn’t tell her about your...kinks lol**

**Kenny 00:28  
Is she still there?**

**00:28  
No I’m in bed**

**Kenny 00:29  
Thinking about me and my kinks? Awesome ;)**

**00:30  
Well now I am…**

**Kenny 00:30  
Are you being a naughty girl, Wendy?**

Suddenly the tone had changed. She wasn’t sure if he was messing around or not, but something about the adrenaline still flooding her body from having fun on the dancefloor, and his question, made her _want_ to be a naughty girl. She stretched out in her sheets.

**00:32  
Maybe...what if I was?**

**Kenny 00:32  
Then I’d be really fucking mad that I couldn’t watch ;)**

Wendy knew where this was going, and a few weeks ago she might not have reacted to it the same way. Tonight, she found herself running her hands over her belly and then lower...

**00:33  
Only watch? That’s not so filthy…**

**Kenny 00:34  
At first...but I’d want it to be me you come for…**

Wendy wasn’t prepared for that answer and now she was touching herself for real, fingers sliding over her wet folds and stroking her clit. She imagined his touch instead, and as she grew more and more aroused, she lost track of time.

Her phone rang beside her and, seeing it was Kenny, she lifted it. The fingers of her other hand slowed enough that she could answer it. “Hi.” She tried to sound composed.

“I thought I’d give you a call since I think your fingers are too busy to reply to me…” His voice was definitely going to make this difficult...or easy, if you looked at it that way.

“What do you mean?” She teased breathlessly.

“Wendy, give it up. I know your hand is in your panties right now, isn’t it?” She took a sharp breath and he chuckled darkly, knowing he was right. “I didn’t mean for you to stop.”

She began to rub her clit again, experimentally, having already been halfway to climaxing. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, but maybe her breathing was different, since apparently Kenny could tell.

“Good girl.” He purred and it affected her far more than she was willing to admit. He knew she was feeling shy but he could work with that. There would hopefully be other times where he would make her tell him every detail... “You not gonna talk to me? Do you just need me to talk to you?” He asked, with a smile.

“Mmhmm.” Wendy allowed. She was partly unsure what to say and partly unwilling to make this too real. She could feel her heart in her throat even just doing this.

“Just do whatever you were doing, it’s ok.” He assured her and she relaxed just a little. He listened for a moment as her laboured breathing became soft little moans. She was closer than he thought. “Are you thinking about me?”

“Yes…”

“You _are_ being a naughty girl...I bet you’re soaking wet.” Her reaction was wordless but it made him harder than ever. He palmed himself through his jeans. Hearing her whimper in agreement, Kenny undid his pants enough to free his cock and start stroking himself in time with her little noises. He imagined she was riding him right there in the chair he sat in.

“Mmmm, that’s so...fucking...hot.” He ground out. This was a rare occasion where he could just lose control, and he was relishing it. Listening to her as she got more and more uninhibited was painting obscene pictures for him. He visualised her getting off like this, eyes closed and hair splayed around her. He would give anything to see it. “You’re going to come for me aren’t you?” It wasn’t really a question.

“Uhh...uh-huh.” She was so close and so was he. He was going to force her over the edge with him.

“Go on...let me hear you let go, baby. Make yourself come...come on. Come for me.” He crooned in her ear and her orgasm rushed through her, leaving her shuddering. The fact he could hear her crying out in release was all but forgotten. That sound was all he needed, spilling over his hand with a low groan.

They were both silent for a while and although Kenny recovered first, he was pretty sure she wasn’t up for discussing what just happened. “I can’t wait for tonight.”

“Better get some sleep, then.” Wendy replied, feeling sheepish but sated.

“Sweet dreams.” He laughed softly.

“Night, Kenny.” She ended the call and rolled onto her side, before sending him a quick text and falling into a deep sleep with a satisfied smile tugging at her lips.

**00:56  
P.S. Thanks ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait until next week will be worth it, I swear. As Kenny says, 'all in good time'... ;)


	7. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Xaverri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri) deserves so much love for taking this from hot to HOTTEST! I adore my Beta <3
> 
> Lucky number 7? Well here is your E rating right here... *runs away*

Wendy Testaburger was more together than this...or so she had thought. Blue dress or red? Red. The colour was bold but the dress itself was simple and cute. She had never been this full of nervous excitement before a date in her entire life. Perhaps there was something to be said for that. After deeming herself ready she managed to hold it together until she arrived at the bar she now recognised. Kenny wasn’t there yet as she was a little early and she decided to sit at the bar. Wendy ordered a drink and took a calming sip, even more on edge about seeing him after that phone call.

Walking into the bar, Kenny didn’t have to look for his date. She was sat on a tall white chair with her back to him, but he knew it was Wendy. Her hair hung loose and natural and her legs were bare, nude coloured heels dripping from her feet. Plus, it was fucking… _Wendy_. It was times like this he had to remind himself he wasn’t just a poor, quiet kid from a shitty little town. He sidled up to her, hand resting gently between her shoulder blades so she knew he was there. Red dress, sweet jesus...

“You look good enough to eat. Play your cards right and maybe I’ll do just that…” He said into her ear and she turned sharply towards him, a wry smile spreading when she realised, of course, it was him. She had red lips too. Kenny was definitely going to want to see that smeared on his dick later. His face remained impassive as he signalled the redhead girl and ordered a jack and coke without even blinking, handing her a twenty for them both. Wendy shook her head indulgently.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“It is. Wanna go sit somewhere less…”

“Sure.” Wendy thankfully got his drift and stood, lifting her cocktail. He didn’t think their conversation tonight would be appropriate for an audience. They sat in the same little booth as they had before, a little closer than they had that night. After the waitress brought Kenny his drink, Wendy turned to him. The amount of thigh he could see with her legs crossed towards him in that dress was painful. He forced himself to look in her big, brown eyes instead.

“Kenny…” She started, and he got the impression she was gearing up for another spiel about the other day, or maybe their late night chat. There was something about this girl, a tiny kernel of insecurity that he could just about see through the gaps in her facade.

“Hey. You’re here, and I’m glad you’re here… Also, red is most certainly a good colour on you.” He said with a winning smile. It was true, and he was already wondering what colour was underneath.

“Ok, fine, you got me.” Wendy smiled to herself.

“Not yet.” He said quietly. “But the night is young.” They both laughed. Kenny’s mind was working overtime with all the fun he could have with her. She smirked and his hand positively itched to grab a handful of that hair. He was going to have to pace himself. Kenny allowed himself to lean a little closer, catching her gaze. He sipped his drink and they eyed each other. He was picturing this gorgeous creature touching herself, the delicious sound of her orgasm stored in his memory.

“God, Wendy, do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?” Kenny shook his head and Wendy’s nerve cracked. She smiled helplessly and unsure of the appropriate response to that. ‘Thanks?’; ‘Am I?’; ‘So are you?’... That last one was the most accurate. He was in a white shirt with pushed back sleeves and some dark jeans. “I’m serious.” His voice softened as his eyes roamed her body.

This tension was making him crazy. “Come here.” He whispered and she lifted her perfectly painted eyes to meet his. Kenny waited until she began to make a move and then reached up to cup her face, slotting their lips together. He kissed her slowly, savouring the taste of her - pineapple juice and some undetermined flavour from her lipstick - until she relaxed into him. Her hand came to rest on his hip and he could feel the blood rushing to his cock. Kenny pulled back, getting irritated with how quickly he was losing his cool with her. “Jesus, what you do to me…”

“That’s definitely a compliment.” Wendy mused as she took another sip. “And you’re not the only one.” Kenny had a feeling she was her letting her desire show clearly, for the very first time.

“Yeah?” He trailed his fingers along her thigh, until they lingered at the hem of her dress. She nodded.

“Don’t you remember last night?” Wendy whispered quietly and a slow smile spread over his mouth.

“I’d do so much more than that, if you let me.” He parted his lips and was pleased when Wendy closed the space between them again. This time it was hungry, messy. Kenny’s wandering hand drew aimless, tormenting patterns on her skin for a moment, before he trailed it up, curling it around her lower back and pulling her body to him. She wound her hand into his hair, whimpering into their kiss and they both knew it was done.

She gazed at him, studying his eyes. “Take me home, Kenny.” His lips lifted at the corner and he nodded almost imperceptibly, before leading her outside.

*

They barely made it inside Kenny’s front door before he shoved Wendy against it, staring down into her eyes for any remaining sign of doubt. Finding nothing but fathomless pools of lust, black in the low light of the hallway, he captured her mouth with his.

Wendy melted into the wood as they devoured each other, hands finding his shoulders, then his mess of blond hair and grasping at it, before moving down to undo his buttons. Kenny shifted and she could feel his growing erection against her. He trailed his hand down and then back up her thigh, dragging the hem of her dress with him. When his fingertips reached lace, he swiftly slipped them between her legs and then underneath the flimsy fabric to skim along her slit. She was wet already and he growled low in his throat, fighting to keep his composure for now.

Wendy’s hands faltered, still clinging halfway down his shirt because _ohh, Jesus_ , he was good at this. He took advantage of her lapse in focus and pushed her arms above her head. Pinning them there with one hand and his body weight, he dropped his other hand back down to stroke and probe gently at her until she was squirming and moaning into their kiss.

“Bedroom...now.” She breathed. Kenny chuckled, leisurely nipping and kissing his way to her collarbone, hot breath ghosting over her neck in a way that made her nipples harden. When he didn’t immediately stop and drag her off, her brows knit together in confusion. 

“Why so impatient?” He said sweetly, finally slowing his immeasurably talented fingers 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me.” She gave him a very considered seductive look and he tutted softly, thumb lazily grazing her clit again. He watched with interest as her false expression slipped to show her real one.

“Oh I do…” He nudged his mouth into hers again and she couldn’t help the noise she made, whining as he pulled away. “But what’s the rush?” 

Wendy wasn’t used to being teased like this. It was eye-opening how easily her body responded to this when her instinct was to argue. 

“I want it now...” She meant to sound sexy and self-assured but he dipped his finger back inside her just as she spoke, and the words came out petulant and whiny. Not knowing his intentions like this was making her impatient, uneasy...and unbearably horny

Kenny hummed low in his throat - this was going to be fun. “You’ll get it...don’t worry.” He pumped his fingers in and out of her a few times as he ghosted his teeth over a sensitive spot on her neck. “I know you’re used to getting your own way, used to being in control of every little thing and I get it, you need that. Out there, that is.” He stopped his movements again and she huffed in frustration. “But like I told you, when it comes to sex - when we’re in here - I’m in charge...and I kinda want to make you beg.” He murmured, fingers toying with her, and she shivered involuntarily. 

Wendy had never really considered anything like this. Not even after he told her the truth. Not really. The men she had slept with were either too excited to actually be getting some, or happy to simply go along with whatever. Her only experience was of getting naked, _maybe_ having an orgasm and being done with it. 

Kenny slid his hand out of her panties and grasped her chin just firmly enough to make her look into his eyes. “I don’t believe in doing this half-assed, I promise it’ll be _so_ good...but I’d never force you into anything.” He placed a soft kiss on her parted lips and released both her face and wrists, taking hold of her waist instead. Looking sincerely down into her eyes, his face softened. “I wouldn’t do anything crazy, obviously. Not this time.” He pressed his body into hers, swept her dark locks aside and leant close to her ear as he continued. “Tell me to stop...and we can just fuck however you want it. Or...be a _good girl_ and I’ll make you forget your own name.” 

“What...what makes you think you could?” She challenged weakly, ignoring the choice he gave her even as she ached for it. He cocked a brow and trailed his hand up her dress once more to stroke her lightly through the damp fabric of her panties. 

“Wendy...I could make you come just doing _this_ if I wanted…” He caught his lip dangerously between his teeth and Wendy breathed hard through her nose. She visibly fought to keep her face from betraying her and Kenny felt a fire ignite in him. He was going to _ruin_ that cool facade. He grasped a handful of her hair as he continued to tease her. “I’d rather make you ask nicely, make you scream, and watch you fall apart. Baby, I don’t just want to make you come, I want to make you come like nobody ever has before.”

She was trembling already and after that, Wendy couldn’t fight it anymore. Flicking her eyes up to his, she simply nodded. With a grin like a big kid on Christmas, Kenny peeled her off the wall and led her to his bedroom. 

His penthouse was the one area where he’d been willing to spend money on himself. One wall of his bedroom was a huge window and Wendy was momentarily distracted by the view - a dazzling cityscape, bathing the unlit room in a silvery glow. “That’s beautiful.” She murmured, stepping towards it. Kenny came up behind her, nuzzling into her hair.

“You’re beautiful.” He hooked his index fingers into the skinny, red straps and slid them off her shoulders, leaving a sucking kiss where one had just been. She hummed and closed her eyes, skin tingling where his lips brushed it. She was determined to stay out of her head, but for now she needed a tiny moment to herself. She was about to have sex with Kenny McCormick. 

He very slowly began to unzip the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor, and as the air hit her body it pulled her back to the present. Still mouthing at the join of her neck and shoulder, his hands ran up her sides to cup her breasts. “No bra, hmm? I’ll never be able to look at you in that dress again without thinking about that.” He mumbled into her skin. She arched into his hands with a sigh of pleasure as he rolled and pinched gently at her nipples. “Are you afraid of heights?” He asked with a smile in his voice.

“No.” She frowned, mind working to figure out his game. He nudged her closer to the window and one hand skated down the curve of her belly to rub her through her panties again. She could feel his body pressed against her back, fully clothed while she stood almost naked. Wendy placed her hands over his wrists while they both watched the ghosts of their reflections, his fondling hers in the glass. There was something so dirty and yet so sensual about what they were doing, that she felt bashful even as her body awakened for him. 

“If anyone happened to be looking for it, they’d see you stood here, letting me put my hands all over you. It’s making you wet...so, _so_ naughty.” He was hard against her lower back while he said all this and she shivered. Usually so composed, even in the bedroom, she was unable and unwilling to hide her need from Kenny. She scratched her nails over the backs of his hands.

He turned her to him smoothly and gathered her in to kiss her, causing her nipples to brush pleasingly against his shirt. He walked her back to the bed until they had no choice but to fall on it. She felt so exposed but instead of concern about judgement, she had the sense she was being appraised by his sharp blue eyes. Still, she needed him naked as well. Poised over her, Kenny let her finish undoing his half-open shirt before shrugging out of it, lowering his body onto hers for a kiss. He had a little flourished ‘K’ tattoo on his chest and Wendy was fairly sure it wasn’t his own initial. He was a conundrum. A fucking hot one. 

Wendy spread her legs for him, submitting to being pinned under him. The rough denim of his pants pressed against her damp panties and she rolled her hips eagerly against him. She was already aroused from how much he had touched her, dying for more friction...and less clothes. “Kenny…” She moaned impatiently into their hungry kiss.

“Shhh...” He started to kiss his way down her neck. “Patience…” He followed a path down to suckle on one nipple while he played with the other, then switching. The sensations of his mouth were travelling right down to her cunt, until she was throbbing for more. He made a low, appreciative sound as he brushed his lips farther down her body, to her hipbone, planting sucking kisses just above the edge of her panties. There was another tattoo, a big one, on his back but she couldn’t see it properly from that angle. His eyes, blown dark and glinting with lust, never left hers as he dragged her last piece of clothing down her legs and dropped them on the floor. 

Her heart was racing with nerves and anticipation as Kenny pressed her legs apart and kissed his way torturously slow down her inner thigh. Wendy had only felt comfortable enough with a few of her past lovers to let them do this. She found it too intimate, but Kenny clearly wanted to and she had no desire to stop him. She watched as he licked one long stroke over her entrance to her clit, making her gasp. Her head dropped back to the pillow, enjoying his tongue on her as he did this a few more times. 

“Mmm, you taste good… Do you think I should let you come yet?” He shook his bangs out of his eyes. Wendy raised her head and pouted down at him. “Well, now that’s definitely a ‘no’.” He laughed, teasing a finger over her and then pushing it deep inside. Her mouth fell open and she shuddered at the sudden but welcome intrusion, thinking she had never been so turned on in her life. He slid his finger in and out for a bit, testing her responses as he probed her plush insides. “What did I tell you? Not unless you beg.” He purred.

Wendy made a frustrated sound. She was horny, but she wasn’t horny enough to beg. A twisted part of her also kind of wanted to _let_ him keep teasing her just to see what it would be like. She eyed him defiantly and he wordlessly moved back down to lick her properly. 

He wasn’t playing anymore; all the games were abandoned. His finger still stroking inside her while his (evidently talented) tongue lapped at her clit was going to be her undoing. He added another finger, licking faster and she could feel the pressure building inside her. 

“Oh fuck, that’s good...don’t stop.” Wendy implored him but to her horror, he did exactly that, lifting his mouth from her so he could speak. “Kenny…!”

“Say please…” His voice wasn’t quite as strong while he worked his finger against her g spot, holding her at the edge. They locked eyes and she thought she could see something shift. 

“Fuck it.” He was on his knees and undoing his pants before she could question it. He shoved them off, freeing his cock. Kenny took hold of her thighs and pulled her down the bed towards him with a wicked look on his face. He started toying with her again, stroking her clit with his thumb as he crawled over her. “I want you too much to focus. Condom or no?” He asked simply.

Wendy was in such a state, she might have said no even if she didn’t know it was safe. “I have an implant...just _fuck_ me.” She urged.

Kenny wasted no time and buried himself inside her in one long stroke, drawing a breathless cry from her. His dick was on the bigger side of average and Wendy was pretty pleased it wasn’t intimidatingly huge in that moment. He leaned down to kiss her, barely more than a graze of his lips over hers as he started to move. 

“This what you wanted? This what you thought about when you had your fingers in this tight pussy?” Wendy could see that hidden side of him emerging now and she liked what she saw. She dug her nails into his lean muscled shoulders, obscene noises and nods the only responses she could muster as he murmured filth to her. He nipped at her neck as he fucked her steadily into incoherence. “I should punish you for making me lose my shit like this.” Nobody had ever spoken to her this way and she was responding to it far too well. “Would you like that?”

“Yesss…” She moaned despite herself, not solely an answer as much as vague encouragement.  
He reached down to rub her clit like before in time with his thrusts. 

“Dirty little bitch...” He growled and she shivered, one leg falling from his hip back to the bed to allow him more access.

Wendy gazed up at him, desperation loosening her inhibitions and her tongue. “Fuck, yes....” She was entirely unused to guys this determined to satisfy her and she might have agreed to anything in return for him not stopping this time.

She could feel him picking up the pace and she was starting to lose herself. “Goddd, I’m gonna...ahhhh...” She panted.

“You gonna come on my dick like a good girl, huh?” He bit his lip as he watched her facial reactions, and she was far too aroused to be shy.

“Uh huh.” She replied shakily, half shocked herself that she was so close. “Uh huh…” He slowed his fingers, the last bit of control he held onto and she cried out desperately.

“Say please…” He whispered, clearly holding himself back.

“Please...please, Kenny, make me come!” She begged, turns out he was right that he would make her do so, but she couldn’t have cared less as he rubbed her clit in quick tight little circles, fucking her hard.

“Come... Come for me, Wendy.” He ground out.

Her orgasm shook her whole body, leaving her sobbing out her pleasure and clenching down around him. Kenny didn’t let up for a second, bringing his hand back to cup her cheek and hover his parted lips over hers as she cried out. She wrapped her legs around him as he slammed into her increasingly over-sensitive cunt. It wasn’t long before he groaned against her lips and spilled inside her. 

They lay for a moment, quietly breathless. Wendy was a little shaky, and could barely believe what just happened. Kenny nuzzling her neck made her skin prickle as she began to come back to her senses.

“Hi.” She looked up at him and smiled at his disheveled hair and the way his freckles faded under the pink in his cheeks. He was still just Kenny underneath it all. He slid out of her and she actually moaned at the loss.

“Oh...I’m not done with you yet.” He purred breathlessly, laying down beside her.

“What? But...I...Kenny, I don’t think I can-”

“You can...just relax.” He whispered, gently turned her face towards him and kissed her deeply, letting his hand trail down over her body. 

Now that his head was clearer, he took his sweet time. His teeth grazed over her lower lip, kissing her slow and languid as he teased her nipples and caressed every part of her skin he could reach. He avoided anything more than that for as long as it took until she was moving her hips impatiently, moaning into his mouth and clearly aching to be touched. Kenny was cataloging her every reaction, learning her body now that his own need was fulfilled. “What is it you want, baby?” He cooed in her ear.

“Touch me...” She whimpered scratching at his arm as if in a vague attempt to move it.

“I am touching you.” He said in a honeyed tone, fingers tweaking her taut nipple again, sending another shockwave right through her. Wendy gave him a heated glare, cheeks flushed, and worried her lip. As much as she had got off on Kenny’s dirty talk, she felt a little stupid saying that stuff herself. “You have to use your words, Wendy...it’s not like you to be so inarticulate.” He was goading her...she didn’t have a choice.

“Touch my clit…” She looked at him darkly from under her lashes. “ _Please_.” She added as a cheeky afterthought. Almost sardonic. Perhaps because of her sass, he immediately slid his hand between her legs and pushed two fingers right inside her. It didn’t hurt exactly, not when she was so slick with come and stretched out by his cock, but it was startling. She cried out in shocked relief, pushing her hands into his hair and resting their foreheads together. 

Kenny twisted and massaged and pumped his fingers, deliberately avoiding her clit, until she was soaking wet and dizzy with renewed need, kissing him like he was her air in between moans. Wendy felt her body building towards a second climax, something she had only ever done by herself before. How he could tell, she would never know, but just whenever she got close he took his fingers out and fed them into her mouth. 

She sucked their mingled flavours from them with an impatient noise, stifled by the intrusion. He watched her face as she, albeit reluctantly, did what he wanted. “All in good time, remember?” He soothed and then went back to fingering her. Wendy writhed and fidgeted, trying and failing to get more friction, before eventually giving in and letting herself enjoy the pleasure he allowed her. Even with just this she was getting desperate to come. 

Kenny hummed with satisfaction before pulling out yet again. “Suck.” He prompted, when she just lay there, heart pounding. She wanted to kill him but also she kind of didn’t want it to end. She eyed him deliberately while she licked his fingers once more. “See how wet you are for me? I think you love this…” He slipped his fingers back inside her sopping hole before she could answer, reducing her to moaned affirmations. 

He did it once again and she thought she might pass out.

After this third denial - when him stroking on that sweet spot meant the pressure had built to where she could handle no more - Wendy barely knew there was anything outside of that bed. She reached up to touch his cheek. “Kenny, please...I need it...” She said, voice cracking with want.

“What do you need, baby?” Kenny dipped his chin to nibble at the fingertips she had rested near his mouth. 

“I need to come…please let me come.” She mewled and without argument, he shifted his hand to gently stroke her swollen clit at the same time.

“Look at me.” He commanded. “I want to _see_ you.” His eyes never left hers as he finally, _finally_ gave her everything he had. “Come, Wendy, come, let go.” 

She was screaming, forcing herself to not close her eyes, and it was only seconds later she spasmed on his fingers, coming harder than she ever had, just as he said she would. He worked her through it until she was spent and shaking in his arms, before carefully slipping his hand away. Wendy felt like crying, the release had been so intense, but at the same time her whole body felt boneless and amazing. 

Kenny brushed her hair from her face and made her look at him. “Hey, you ok?” 

“Better than ok. That was...” She gave him a weak little smile, the awkwardness of reality creeping in. “It’s a little cold though.”

“I’ll turn the AC down, get under the sheets if you want.” He returned her smile and got up to find the remote control for the heat, as it wasn’t next to his bed like usual. Wendy wriggled herself down under the soft, mocha-coloured sheet and propped herself up on one elbow to watch him, luxuriating in his huge bed. Big black angel wings turned out to be what his back tattoo was. 

“Nice ink, what’s the story with that?” She asked, voice rough from being so loud. 

“Just thought it looked cool.” He shrugged, sliding back into bed with her and mirroring her position.

“Well...it does.” She told him honestly. It was sexy, not to mention it was like a secret you only knew if you saw him shirtless. Like his dom stuff.

“Hey.” He said softly and she raised her eyes to look at him. “Get over here.” Kenny reached out, curling her in against him. He ran his fingers over her hair and along her spine. She sighed happily, worn out but utterly sated. They didn’t speak for a while but Wendy had to admit, just being held like this...the whole night, in fact...was kind of perfect. Eventually, Kenny broke the silence.

“I didn’t freak you out, did I? Push you too far? Offend you? Hurt you?” She could feel his kind voice rumble through her. 

Wendy rearranged their position, rolling him back so she was lying on him. “No.” She answered simply. “It was all very...unexpected, but honestly? It was great.” She was as pleasantly surprised to be saying it as he was to hear it. There would be time to talk about it more tomorrow, but there was no denying tonight was the best sex of her life, and she’d be crazy to try and pretend otherwise.

He smiled like a little kid being praised. “You want anything?”

“Water?” 

“Cool. Most importantly, are you staying here?” There was that hopeful look in his big blue eyes again. 

“Yes.” She nodded as best she could with her chin on his chest. Wendy had successfully put the whole ‘but it’s Kenny’ thing to the back of her mind and for now she was just a girl laying with a cute boy...in this new, naughty, little bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope this was worth the wait and PLEASE leave me comments with your thoughts <3


	8. Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut. Well they have (IMHO) a good chat about Kenny's lifestyle. Aside from that... just shameless smut ;)
> 
> Interestingly enough, the beginning of this chapter with the song, was the original idea I had that inspired the whole fic.
> 
> [Xaverri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri) is the light of my life and sorted this into something more than just a filthy one shot <3

Kenny was a little puzzled to hear thumping, happy music as he left the elevator. She had told him that one of the apartments on her floor held a little old couple - he doubted they were blasting the tunes - and that the other one was usually empty during the day. Intrigued, he knocked on Wendy’s door, sure now that the sound was coming from within. There was no answer and no real sign that anyone was coming. 

“Wendy?” He called. Nothing. Kenny chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. He didn’t want to be creepy but it wasn’t like he had turned up unannounced. She knew he was coming, he was just a little early. 

Right then, a girl opened the door. She had dark blonde hair almost to her waist and entirely too many bracelets. She didn’t seem surprised to see him. “Ohhh, you must be Kenny.” The girl said in lieu of a greeting. “Wendy said you were coming over but I think she’s lost track of time.”

“Then you must be Kayla, and I’m a little bit early.” He followed her inside and she nodded, picking up her purse and gesturing down the hall. 

“She’s in her room and don’t worry, I’m going out.” She gave him a telling look (one that suggested she knew entirely too much) and left. 

Kenny paused. Ok, so he could sneak up on her, that might be fun...but he would probably scare her too. Fuck it.

The music was coming from her room, the furthest along the hall. It was that ‘Sugar’ song by Maroon 5 and he could hear her singing along as he moved closer towards the door. A smile was creeping across his face. Thinking of Wendy just… _being_ in her home. Letting loose. It was something he surmised not many people got an invite to. Her door was ajar and Kenny saw her through the gap. 

She was having a clear out or something - ‘girl’ stuff strewn everywhere - and holding a little dance party all to herself while she worked. Her skirt and t shirt was fairly demure but now that Kenny knew what was under it, he struggled to see her as anything but naked. The way she moved was naturally seductive to him. She had been a cheerleader all through school, he remembered, and that along with volleyball had given her gorgeous legs. He could see her purple painted toes and the black mark that he knew to be the tiny tattoo of a peace sign on her ankle. She had described it as ‘a pointless rebellion, just to see what it was like’ and the notion had made him chuckle to himself.

Kenny leaned his head on the door frame and watched for a moment. She was as dorky and overtly sexual as people often are when they think they’re alone. She grabbed at her long, dark hair, bit her lip and ran her hands all over herself. She picked through a pile of clothes still winding her hips, pouting as she sang. _‘Sugar...yes, please.’_ Indeed… The lyrics to that song seemed oddly fitting and Kenny had never seen someone look so hot and so adorable all at once. 

He pushed the door open wide, bursting seamlessly into song with her, exaggerated in his movements as he strolled towards her. As expected, Wendy freaked out, turning to him with a squeal of shock, before doing her best to glare at him and stifle her laugh. His singing voice was just as sexy as when he spoke, damn him. She had forgotten he could sing. “Kenny...! You scared the shit out of me, don’t do that.”

He tried to looked as trite and as charming as he could. “You didn’t hear me knocking.” He lied smoothly, the playful smirk never quite leaving his face. “I _am_ sorry, but if it’s any consolation, you looked cute as fuck dancing around like that.” He winked, closing the space between them and sliding his hands over her hips. She slapped his chest, cringing as she leaned her forehead on it.

“Kenny, you’re the worst! I did not...” Wendy rolled her eyes, embarrassed at the compliment as much as that he had seen her messing around. She never really acted like that in public, not for years anyway, and she couldn’t meet his gaze. Instead she changed the subject, gently extricating herself. 

“I thought we said three?” She called as she went into the closet.

“I know, but I wanted to surprise you.” He said sheepishly, her directness knocking an honest answer from him. “I wasn’t sure if you liked surprises, but I guess now I know.”

She emerged after slipping her feet into shoes, and surveyed him for a moment, his soulful eyes now genuinely concerned that he had fucked up. For someone as...brash as Kenny could be, she was learning that he could be so sweet it almost hurt her heart. “I don’t like them.” She scolded. His brow knitted together but then she wound her arms around his neck. “But I have to admit, as surprises go, you’re pretty good.” 

Wendy kissed him softly and he found he was happy to let her take control for a moment, a feeling he wasn’t used to at _all_. He pulled her flush against his body and kissed her back, realising how close he was to her bed. This hadn’t been his plan but his cock was already stirring at the thought. His hands travelled down her back, grabbing her ass hard through a bunch of skirt, and they both moaned into the kiss when he did so. He was quickly discovering her ass was incredible, which was quite the revelation for someone who had been so obsessed with tits in his youth. Wendy pulled back after a moment.

I thought we were…” She succumbed to his lips again before finally breaking away. “...going out?” 

"Well you know...your roommate’s gone…” Kenny pressed his fingers between her legs from behind, teasing her through her cotton panties. 

Wendy made a soft sound in response. “Good enough reason for me.” She bit her lip, peeking up at him from under her dark lashes. Damn, that face was dangerous. 

“Oh yeah? I think so too. See, I just can’t resist you…and I’m not in the mood to be quiet.” Kenny growled, spinning them round and letting them both fall onto the bed. 

“Me neither.” She breathed as he looked down at her, dragging her panties to one side. Spitting liberally on his fingers, he rubbed them over her already slightly wet entrance to speed things up and she didn’t seem to mind at all. There would time for all the good stuff later, but right now he was already unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him hard, stopping only to cry out when he pushed himself into her. He stilled his hips just long enough for her to relax before he began to move. 

His hands were all over her as he fucked her quick and dirty. Pushing her legs back, squeezing her breasts through her clothes, holding her waist to help him pound her hard. His harsh thrusts offset by his deep, possessive kisses. Wendy let him take her, clinging to his biceps, and it drove him crazy. This carnal _need_ for each other was simply greater than any other. It didn’t last long but it satisfied an animalistic craving in them both, the pent up tension between them not nearly resolved by their games the other night. When he was done, swearing into her neck as he came, his whole body was _alive_ with energy. 

Out of breath and blinking as reality returned, Kenny looked sweetly down at her. “Sorry...I just had to have you.” He kissed gently along her neck. 

She petted his unruly blond hair, shivering at his lips on her skin and his cock still throbbing inside her. “Don’t be sorry...I know the feeling.” She murmured. “And you’ll make it up to me later.” Kenny just chuckled wickedly as he pulled out and carefully returned her panties to their rightful place, both of them knowing full well that meant she would have to be a little soiled for now. 

He was fully on board with the idea of more but still. “That’s bordering on what you would call ‘topping from the bottom’, young lady…” He spoke in a low voice, tucking his cock back in his pants and crawling onto the bed beside her to lay propped on one arm. Wendy rolled onto her front so she could talk to him. 

“Oh, ‘young lady’, is it? You’re only a few months older than me.” 

“ _Nine_ months, I think you’ll find.” Kenny made a face. “But by all means carry on with that sass. You might have to pay the price for it…” 

“You think so, huh?” Wendy worried her lip, pondering it all. 

Kenny nodded, a slow smile playing around his lips. “Mm hmm, maybe. If you wanted to play like that.” 

“What does topping from the bottom even mean? Isn’t the whole top/bottom thing for gay guys?” She frowned. Just like she had done at the park, Wendy didn’t like being so uneducated on a topic and wanted to learn. She had been hesitant to Google BDSM, knowing what the internet was like. If she was going to figure it out with Kenny, she preferred to hear it from him. 

Kenny looked down at her bed covers. “Yes and no. We use it too and it means you’re trying to control things when you’re...technically...the sub.” He lifted his gaze to meet hers. “And it’s very, very naughty.” He smirked. 

Wendy huffed a playful laugh and he raised his eyebrows. “You think I’m joking? Anyone else would be getting punished for that mouth.” 

Blushing and a little unsure how to pose the question on her mind, Wendy didn’t respond right away. “Do…” She made a noise, struggling for the words. “Do you… _have_ to do all that? Or could you ever go back to regular, sorry, _vanilla_ , sex?” She wasn’t feeling so playful all of a sudden, realising that she was afraid of the answer he would give her. No matter what it was.

Kenny studied her face a little. "I don’t _have_ to do anything. Vanilla sex is hot with the right person, as you just saw.” He brushed her hair back from where she had let it fall to hide her face. He knew what she was asking. “But I like being a dom. I don’t think I could ever give it up completely.” He said softly. Wendy nodded, taking a calming breath. 

“I see.” Wendy started, resting her face on her arms and peeking back up at him. “Then...tell me what’s so great about it.” 

Kenny licked his lips, this was his chance. “I get off on the control. I like knowing what makes someone feel good, and also, being able to give that to them. In a way it’s like taking care of them and in a way it’s like being a sex god.” He smirked. 

“It’s a power exchange.” She tried to be serious in light of what his explanation made her feel. 

“Yes, but not in the way a lot of people think. I don’t do it because _I_ alone feel like hurting my sub or tormenting them, I only do it because they want me to. Sure, subs are fucked and used for my pleasure...but only because they love it.” Kenny nodded, as if remembering a host of obscene scenarios. “It’s a win-win situation for like-minded people, and that’s just the sex part. Some people stay in those roles all day!” 

“Wow, I had no idea it was so...deep.” The language he used was so...visceral, and bordering on degrading, but thinking of how he had pressed her against his door and touched her as he pleased, made it strangely appealing. 

“It has to be or someone could get hurt. Although for me it’s kept mostly in the bedroom, it’s more than just a little sex game.” 

“I’m starting to see that, but it sounds hard to navigate.” 

“Trust is a huge part of it. If you’re going to let someone restrict your movement, your ability to speak, or inflict a certain level of pain, you _have_ to trust them or you won’t feel free. Fear can be a powerful aphrodisiac but in very small, controlled doses. It’s a drug. I want my sub to fear the unknown of what I might do, to embrace the helplessness, but ultimately to trust that it won’t be outwith their limits and that they’ll enjoy it.” 

“And how do you know that? Is this where the negotiations you mentioned come in?” She was back up on her forearms, enthusiasm growing with her ability to fit the pieces together.

“You got it. There’s usually a detailed written contract.” 

"Like you _own_ them?! Kenny, that’s -” She was momentarily appalled. 

“God, no! A good dom _worships_ their sub. They aren’t prisoners - they can stop or even leave anytime they want and yet they choose to kneel for you. That’s a big fucking deal. Not to mention a huge turn on.” Wendy fleetingly imagined herself in that exact position and felt a tiny, dark wave of excitement run through her. “It’s more like...a list of what’s definitely OK, what they’ll consider trying, and what is a big nope.” He explained. 

“Like a menu of kinky shit?” She was now dying to see what this looked like. 

“Pretty much. Everyone is so different with what they like, that part fascinates me a little bit.” Kenny admitted. 

“I’m assuming there is some psychology behind it.” She briefly considered how much a better a dom it made him, having studied the field. 

“I’d say so. I don’t look too far into it, as long as someone is consenting to what they’re getting into and I’m attracted to them...” He shrugged. 

“What am _I_ getting into?” 

“Wasn’t how hard I made you come the other night a clue?” The look he gave her froze her in place. The mere memory made her throb. 

“Well you do have a point but I’m sure there’s more to it than that.” She lowered her eyes. He lowered his voice. 

“Mmhmm. I only gave you a taste.” 

“Denying me _was_ pretty intense.” 

“Strictly speaking, I was edging you. What was going through your mind while I did it?” 

Wendy was at a loss. “Nothing. Your fingers and how they felt.” She told him truthfully. He reached out and let his touch skim up and down her spine through her clothes. 

“Exactly, and how did you feel afterwards?” 

“Super relaxed - I don’t even remember trying to fall asleep.” She swallowed, his touch making her shiver. 

“So I can’t speak from experience but that’s a side of submission, It’s a time when you don’t have to think or worry or plan, only feel. Having rules and boundaries, and having faith that the dom will give you what you need, takes all that off your shoulders.” Kenny shuffled a little closer, hands moving down to the back of her bare thighs, still stroking her. “In that way, edging can be a punishment if you deny someone completely, or a way to build towards crazy climax. Kinda like I did to you...” He murmured, hand sliding under her skirt, to her ass. There was that throbbing again. 

“Like punishment for a smart mouth?” 

“Yep…” 

The thought of being pushed as far as he had and then not being able to find release was a lot to think about. “How else could you punish me?” 

“Now you see, that’s where the contract is important. There is a whole world of consequences out there but what is punishment for one person, might actually be enjoyable for another…” He stroked his hand over her ass, staring into her eyes, before landing a lightning fast blow where he had been rubbing. “Like spanking, for example.” 

“Oww…” Wendy whispered, a shocked look on her flushed face. She was extremely conscious of the tingle where his hand stroked over the skin he just slapped. It was decidedly not unpleasant but maybe it was the fact she was already turned on. Maybe. 

They stared at each for a long moment, his caressing hand the only thing that stirred. Wendy’s heart was racing. Should she..? 

“Do it again.” She breathed, pushing the boundary just a little more. Kenny’s eyes narrowed. The second smack rang out in the silence and Wendy gasped. The sting was brief but the vibration travelled down between her legs and made her squirm. 

“Mmmm...” Kenny gave a low growl in his throat, shifting up to kneel beside her and quickly striking her again, rubbing the pink splotch soothingly after he did so. Wendy hissed with pain and pleasure, turning her head to eye him as he considered his next move. 

The fourth slap made her bury her face in her arms, dark hair falling down onto the bed. The burn wasn’t fading so easily this time and she was just starting to consider backing out, when his fingers slid down, teasing her clit through her panties and making her moan. 

“Is your punishment turning you on?” He spanked her again, and again right after. The aching need was undeniable now but Wendy didn’t answer, unsure if the truth or the lie was more humiliating. 

“Let’s see shall we?” Kenny reached higher under her skirt and peeled her panties halfway down her thighs. He rubbed his fingers along her naked slit again and she exhaled sharply. “See? You’re getting so wet.” 

“Uh-uh, you can't prove that...it's your come.” She retorted shakily as he continued to play with her. 

“Well, yeah, a little bit...such a dirty whore for me. Ruined like that already and still you want more.” He leaned down near her ear to say this, conscious of what her reaction might be to such degrading talk. She shivered beneath him and it gave him all the answer he needed... 

He slid a finger abruptly inside her, teasing and twisting and pushing down on her spot while his thumb massaged her clit. She moaned louder, unashamedly pushing her hips back into his touch as best she could when laid on her front. Kenny laid a gentle hand on her lower back to hold her down, then toyed with her until she was so wet it was sticky on her thighs. 

She felt filthy like this...but it felt so good. Wendy couldn’t believe how much trying to lay still made her pleasure build. She had no choice but to take what he did to her, and what he did was amazing. He added another finger and continued what he was doing. “Don’t come, ok?” Kenny warned and she mewled desperately, clutching at the sheets and shaking with the need for release. “Good girl...” He purred as he fingered her hard. She throbbed inside at his words and he must have been attuned to it as he seemed to decide he should have mercy. She was new at this, after all. He pulled his fingers out and slapped her ass yet again. 

“Get on your knees.” He said softly but firmly. Slowly, she got on all fours as he asked. Her top and skirt were still on, her panties were rolled down around her legs and she was taking orders. It should be humiliating and yet she didn’t care about anything but the sensations in her body, and Kenny. She heard him unzip, felt the bed dip, and the next thing she felt was him rubbing the head of his cock over her soaking wet entrance. “Tell me what you want.” He said, still not pushing any further. She was lost in it. 

“You…” Wendy said breathlessly. The sentiment did affect him, but that’s not what he wanted in this moment. 

“I’m here, babydoll, but what do you _need_?” He prompted, brushing her clit with his tip. 

“Fuck me…” Wendy’s head hung down between her arms. She was breaking. “Please, fuck me!” She begged and he shoved into her, parting her tight cunt to the hilt. Her sopping wet heat was heaven and he groaned in pleasure before starting to thrust. 

He wanted even more, wanted to make her his. “Touch yourself. You can come on my dick or not at all.” He told her and felt her shift so she could reach a hand down to play with herself. He fucked her at a steady pace, letting her feel it. “ _Such_ a naughty girl. Look at you...rubbing that little pussy...so desperate to come for me, aren’t you?” 

“Mm hmm..." Wendy was clearly not paying attention, too busy thinking about her orgasm. They could work on that later, and it was fucking hot regardless. 

“Keep going, I want to feel you come hard.” Kenny grabbed a bunch of her clothing to fuck her harder. His hair was falling in his eyes but he was in his domspace. He had no intention of losing his cool until she was a whimpering mess. Her movements were growing more erratic, faster and he knew she was getting closer. “That feel good, baby? You gonna come for me? 

“Oh god, I wanna come for you so bad.” She babbled and he pounded her harder but no faster. She cried out with a waver in her voice. She was right there. 

“Do it, come on my cock, slut.” He was holding his own release back now. “I’m not gonna stop until you do...” 

“Yes...Kenny…” She cried, rubbing furiously at her clit. 

“That’s it, baby, come.” He hissed and she collapsed onto her forearms, wailing and clenching around him. “Fuckkkk.” He ground out, slamming into her until he followed over the edge. He grasped her skirt and her hip tightly, filling her for a second time. 

They both froze, panting, for a few seconds. Wendy knew she was going to be a sticky mess when he pulled out but her body was electrfied. As if reading her mind, Kenny moved and grabbed a t shirt from her laundry basket. “Sorry, this was dirty anyway.” He smirked as she crumpled onto the bed and took the soiled item from him to clean up. 

“So are we.” She gazed up at him, glowing and sleepy. “Do you want to join me in the shower?” 

Kenny unbuttoned and dragged his shirt off his body before surveying her. Dishevelled, panty-less and well-fucked because of him. She looked delicious. “There’s nothing that could make me clean, but I’ll absolutely let you try.” He smirked. 

She rolled her eyes and got carefully off the bed. She kicked off her underwear and added it to the dirty pile, before pulling him with her down the hall to the bathroom. He must have been right, since they never did make it out that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe they just can’t get enough - please let me know if you’re enjoying it too! <3


	9. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I SUCK BALLS!
> 
> Life just started to kick my ass last year and I stopped writing. When I inevitably missed doing it, I had neglected my Hannibal fics way longer than this one so they had to get an update first. THEN it turned out my beta has too crazy a work life nowadays to keep helping... Anyway if anyone still cares, you deserve more and it was Wednesday that I was originally posting.
> 
> So this is unedited (by anyone but me), unapologetic sexy time...and a little fluff.
> 
> Please consider it my apology <3

The following day after they dragged themselves out for a lovely flirtatious lunch, Kenny suggested they go back to his apartment. 

Now that they had actually had sex, he was having a hard time controlling his desire for Wendy. Not only was he consumed with the usual urgent heat that came with any new fling, his compulsion to bring her more into his world was strong. He had to remind himself that she wasn’t his sub, that he couldn’t simply demand it from her in the way he was used to. Under the circumstances, he was pretty proud that he had made it almost sixteen hours without being inside her.

They had been walking from the restaurant back to his car, when the ‘will this date continue or not’ awkwardness settled over them..

“So…” He started as casually as possible, shooting her a suggestive glance. “Do you have to work later?”

“No.” She said with a little smile to herself, knowing exactly where this was going. Yesterday, they had barely left her bed. Or her shower. Or her floor. Clearly he couldn’t get enough of her, and it was an exciting new experience. “Why do you ask?” She joked, with her eyes wide in faux-surprise.

Kenny laced his fingers through hers, stroking her thumb with his. “Just wondered if you have time to come home with me so I can fuck you senseless.” He said quietly.

Wendy took a steadying breath, her body and her mind entirely unprepared for the frankly filthy statement. Turning to smirk at him as they walked, she found herself still incredulous that she was talking like this with Kenny and yet realising only Kenny would say that. She replied just as casually. “I have time.” 

*

When they got in the house, Wendy paused in his large open-plan living room and kitchen. She wasn’t sure if they were going to sit or abandon pretense altogether. Kenny took her hands and led her into the bedroom with that disarming look in his eyes. 

He stepped back to sit on his bed so she could stand between his legs. He looked up at her from under dark blonde lashes as his hands skated behind her knees and up her creamy thighs, all the way under her sundress. When she didn’t stop him, but simply held his heated gaze with parted lips, he started pulling her gently closer. “You wanna play a little...or just fuck?” He asked in a low voice.

By way of an answer, she crawled onto his lap to straddle him, cupping his face and brushing her lips on his. Kenny was mildly taken aback. He really wanted to flip her onto her back and take her hard like yesterday. Instead he palmed his way over her body, thumbs brushing her nipples and feeling them harden under her dress. She didn’t reply for a bit, grinding herself on his clothed cock as they kissed and driving them both crazy. “Mmm...what did you have in mind?” She finally responded. 

“Well you’re being a very, _very_ naughty girl again, so I really wanna remind you who you’re talking to…” He pinched lightly at her nipples through the thin fabric, enjoying how she hissed and arched her back in response.

“You gonna spank me again?”

The hopeful note in her voice was unmistakable to his finely-tuned dom senses and it was like a drug hitting his veins. He grasped firmly at her ass for a brief second but then let go, smirked at her attempts to conceal her disappointment. “Go and get me a tie.” He pointed behind him, where the bedroom rounded a corner and his closet stood opposite his bathroom. Wendy’s brow twitched curiously as she climbed off him and wandered in that direction with a hesitant step.

She found the closet easily, switching on the light and walking inside. “Wow.” She muttered. The expensive clothes were definitely a far cry from the boy she once played with. They weren’t extravagant, however, and she smiled to herself at how much -and yet so little - he had changed. Selecting a grey silk tie with an interesting sheen to it from the rack, she returned to the bedroom.

“Is this ok?” She teased, the item draped over her open palm. Kenny was now standing, removing his shirt. He looked sickeningly hot. 

“C’mere.” He said with a small nod. Wendy came up close and offered it to him. “I want to bind your hands, not hard just...with this. Is that ok?” He asked, holding up the strip of fabric with a glint in his bright blue eyes. 

His voice was just as silken as the tie and Wendy bit her lip. She nodded, eyes never leaving Kenny’s. With a satisfied grin he turned her around and pulled her hands behind her back, forcing a shocked noise out of her. Wendy was filled with nervous excitement, her body already tingling with anticipation. He tied her wrists together behind her, carefully ensuring the knot wasn’t pressing painfully on her, or that it wasn’t too tight. When he was done he trailed his touch up her arm, walking back around to face her. “Ok?” He asked, pleased to see her cheeks lightly flushed as she nodded.

Leading her back towards the bed, Kenny encouraged her to sit on the edge and surveyed her for a second. Wendy Testaburger, bound and horny, waiting for him. It had to be one of his dirty dreams. Well, best make the most of it. “Spread your legs for me.” His command was quiet but firm.

Her arousal was clouded with a tinge of shame as she eagerly did what he asked, but it seemed to only heighten the feeling. She watched him as he licked at the corner of his mouth before stepping forward. He leaned close to her ear and reached down to stroke her through her panties. Wendy let out a shaky breath. 

“You don’t get to decide, baby.” He crooned darkly. “You don’t get to rub this little pussy on me unless I say so...even if it is wet for me.” She heard the smile in his voice, the dampness under his fingers growing obvious to them both. 

His words gave her goosebumps and his touch was maddening. She rolled her hips and he immediately stopped. “Kenny…” She whined in annoyance. 

He stepped back with a shake of his head. “If you weren’t so new to this, I’d gag that mouth.” He warned and she glared at him. There was both fear and indignance etched on her face and Kenny was giddy with glee about attempting to dominate someone as feisty as her. She didn’t, however, argue. “Good girl.” He noted as he lowered to his knees. 

“What did I do?” She asked, watching him with those big dark eyes which now seemed puzzled.

“You held that sharp tongue.” He explained. “Now you get mine…” He pressed her thighs further apart and moved to lick over her. She moaned, wishing there was no fabric in the way. As he tickled her with his tongue through the now soaked panties she leaned back, resting on her tied hands as much as she dared, so her shoulders wouldn’t start to hurt. His laps were slow and deliberate. After a few minutes of his torment she was desperate, bucking her hips in search of more.

“Fuckkk…” She whimpered and to her horror, he stopped, rising up on his knees to grab the back of her hair and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were glassy but still full of fire and he _loved_ it.

“No, Wendy, you gotta learn...you only get what I give you.” In place of licking he rubbed little circles on her, knowing exactly where her clit would be under the cotton. She let her head fall back, feeling the arousal grow once more. She began to breathe heavier and again he stopped. She tried to press her thighs together in need of _something_ , but he pried them back apart. “Keep them spread. Do _not_ come without asking first.” He warned and sank back to the floor, sliding her panties off this time.

Kenny could tell she thought he was going to show mercy now, but he had other ideas. He blew gently on her sopping cunt holding her knees firmly. She made a stifled sound and he devoured her. She cried out in pleasured relief as she finally felt his mouth against her bare flesh. 

He was relentless as he licked and sucked. She was close. “Kenny…” She asked urgently. “Can I please come?”

“No.” He answered simply, pulling away and getting her on her feet before she could protest. Her heartbeat felt erratic and she couldn’t think of anything but this. It was intense. He made sure she was steady on her feet before undoing his pants, shoving them down and off. Positioning himself sitting up in the middle of the bed, he took her gently by the elbow and helped her climb into his lap. Guiding his rock hard cock so she could slide down his length without use of her own hands, he eyed Wendy hungrily. “You wanted to grind on me so do it.”

Wendy moaned as he filled her, wasting no time in doing as she was told, seeking the relief he had denied her. Her cries were wanton, her thrusting needy and Kenny held her tied wrists at the small of her back, looking wickedly up at her flushed face while she fucked herself on his cock. “That’s right, slut.” He said hoarsely, all his senses full of her. “Show me how much you love it.” 

“Yes…Kenny…fuck...I love it...I love it...” She moaned absently, her world narrowing down to the sensations alone. “Can I come for you?” She breathed as he used his grip on her bindings to rock her a little harder.

“Do it.” He commanded, fucking up into her to meet her pace. “Come, Wendy, come all over me.” 

It didn’t take long for her to do exactly that, shuddering and falling forward onto him as it took over her body. He held her face in his hands and kissed her reassuringly until she could focus again, her silky black hair falling down over his face. She could taste herself. Soon he was encouraging her to keep going with his hands on her hips. She nodded dazedly, feeling the aftershocks of her own release as she worked to get him off.

“Good girl...such a good girl...let me come inside you…” He whispered as they fucked, foreheads touching. It was only seconds until he did, biting his lip gazing up at her with utterly reverent lust. 

They finally stilled, breathing hard and tangled together. There was just no going back now.

*

Kenny tucked her hair behind her ear. “Well…?” He asked softly, eyes sparkling. “Did you like that?” He had carefully undone her tied wrists and then massaged her arms to make sure they weren’t strained. Now they were lying under his sheets, Kenny on his side and Wendy on her front. 

Wendy glanced at him from where her face rested on her hands. His bright blue eyes were as penetrating as ever, and she nodded. “How did you get into it? Or maybe...maybe ‘why’ is a better way of putting it.” 

“Well...I was always pretty dominant in bed, found that out right from the start.” He flashed her a playful smile.

“When was that?” She asked, pushing her luck.

“When I was fifteen.” He shoved her playfully.

“Someone at school?” She feigned curiosity when really the desire to know this tidbit was burning inside her. Kenny could read her like a book and chuckled.

“Lola, if you must know.” He shook his head fondly. It had been a long while since he spared a thought for his first time. “But anyway, I had a girlfriend in college who was… _super_ into all this. I guess she introduced me to the idea there was more to it than just what I’d been doing.” Kenny looked to see her reaction and was glad to find Wendy was nodding along, absorbing the facts. “She taught me some stuff and took me to a club where I learned _a lot_ more. There was this whole world of people like me and people who wanted to play with me, and I never looked back.”

“So...was she your sub?” 

“Not properly. We weren’t together long after I got serious about it.”

Wendy leaned up on her elbows and played with a strand of hair that fell over her eyes. “How many subs have you had?” That was an ok question to ask, wasn't it? It’s not like she was asking for his entire sexual history...

“Three.” Kenny totally got that she had to question everything, that was just her. He would gladly answer anything if it meant she stayed interested.

“Were you in relationships with them too?”

“With the first two, yes, but they weren’t particularly deep.” He told her honestly. Wendy looked at him then. “Hey, you know I was never one for commitment.” He shrugged, finding he was the self-conscious one now, especially since his views on that particular subject seemed to be shifting. 

Wendy raised her eyebrows. “Well that I do remember...” Neither of them knew what to say for a moment.

“Hey, so...you want me to tell you something else from school that you didn’t know?” Kenny started. Wendy figured she was about to get another name from his list of conquests. She was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea after all and was fighting hard not to put the walls back up.

“Sure.” She said brightly. Too brightly. Kenny noticed. He brushed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. 

“In eighth grade, I had a crush on you.” He gazed earnestly right into her big, dark eyes.

“What?” She narrowed them, puzzled.

“It’s true. You and Stan were on and off a lot that year, and he was pissing me off with all his whining, and you were just…” The corner of his lips lifted. “You were always too fucking good for him. So you were _definitely_ too good for me, but maybe that was part of the attraction...” Kenny shrugged lightly. 

Wendy was staring at him now, incredulous. “In _seventh_ grade, I had a crush on _you_! You acted like this little bad boy, but I always remembered Freedom Pals. I knew you were a sweetheart,” She shrugged, bashful about her blurted confession, “and your freckles were cute.” 

Suddenly, Kenny was sliding closer and pressing a soft kiss on her cheekbone. She closed her eyes in bliss. “Hey, they’re still cute.” He teased. 

Not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment, he deliberately didn’t add, ‘and you’re still too good for me’.


End file.
